Snakelike
by Zais Cora
Summary: After a failed assassination attempt, Harry is transformed forever. The changes determined permanent Professor Snape is charged with protecting Harry. What's he to do? Make his life hell of course!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I haven't finished my Kekkaishi fan fiction After Your Life, but I've lost my inspiration for it, so until I get it back I will be writing other fics, this being the first. Also this is my first Harry Potter fan fiction. Please tell me what you think. I know this first chapter is short and already starts right off with a cliff hanger, but that's just how I roll so...yeah...hahah ^_^**

Harry Potter and his best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger walk into the Great Hall as usual for supper. Classes that day had been particularly grueling, and all Harry wanted to do was eat and head straight to bed. Like that was going to happen, Hermione was already making plans for a study group the moment they returned to their common room to make sure they all get their homework done. Well Harry can dream can't he? Dream of his nice warm bed just waiting for him back in his and the other sixth years dorm room. All thoughts of sleep were pushed from Harry's head the moment the Great Hall doors swung open.

Once the doors opened a sense of unease hovered around him. Glancing around, he continued onward with his friends. He didn't see anything and no one else seemed to notice anything wrong so he kept to himself. Though the shadows seemed to flicker in anticipation and even the golden light of the candle flames seemed more like fiery eyes following him and waiting for something. Figuring it was just the paranoia of to many attempts on his life kicking in at an inopportune moment. Harry looked around the Gryffindor table as he, Ron and Hermione took their seats. The tables as usual were full of hustle and bustle, students talking animatedly with one another about homework or the latest Weasley Wizard Weezes products. Everything was normal, yet still Harry felt something was off. Looking around he didn't see anything out of order. All the students were acting like themselves, the teachers were themselves, nothing out of the ordinary.

The Hufflepuffs were the same as usual, all speaking politely and kindly to one another, never raising their voices unnecessarily. Keeping their gesticulations below the height of the table so as to not upset the cutlery and food adorning their table during the dinner meal. Harry didn't like how they never really tried to stand out, or go above and beyond the norm. Not since Cedric's death had another Hufflepuff shone out above the other houses. Was Helga Hufflepuff like that? Always so quiet and staying in line? There was no way, not with friends like the other founders. Nothing unusual in their antics and mannerisms.

The Ravenclaws were the same as well. Speaking about their homework, freaking out about not having their homework done yet, over analyzing their work, and excitedly discussing the latest books full of new knowledge. Their speech was fast and full of large words that Harry could barely fathom, let alone understand the meaning of. However despite their annoying tendencies towards being total know-it-all's and always accepting what they read as fact, Harry couldn't dislike them. After all one of his closest friends Luna Lovegood was a Ravenclaw, and though most called her loony, Harry knew otherwise, she was more the Ravenclaw than even the other Ravenclaws were. She truly lived up to the noble name of the Knowledgable Rowena Ravenclaw. Nothing odd there...well odder...

The Gryffindors...nothing new there. Loud and boisterous is the best way to describe them. Speaking loudly, then others speaking louder in order to be heard over the others, thus creating and endless bout of yelling. Harry flinched as yet another goblet of pumpkin juice was overturned by a young Gryffindors boisterous gesticulating as he regaled his friends with tales of his summer. Nothing strange with that...just slightly annoying...Harry may be a Gryffindor but he never understood why the Gryffindors were always so loud, hyperactive and annoying in everything they did. He found it hard to believe that Godric Gryffindor was nothing more than a loud and hyperactive child. Just because you were in one house didn't mean you had to act the steriotype. He certainly didn't...most of the time, and neither did his best friend Hermione. Glancing over at her Harry smiled as she grimaces at Ron's usual disgusting table manners.

Then there was the Slytherin table. As usual they were glaring at his table or more specifically him. Not all the Slytherins, granted, but majority of them. Again nothing out of the ordinary there. The Slytherins have always hated the Gryffindors, and the feeling is mutual, though Harry's always found it pointless. Harry knew that Salazar Slytherin didn't always hate his former best friend. So why does that mean that the two houses should always hate each other? He doesn't hate all Slytherins...just most of them...especially the Malfoys...THAT'S IT! Malfoy and his possy aren't at the table tonight! Now THAT is strange unusual and odd.

Looking up at the head table Harry scans the teachers as they all speak quietly to one another while simultaneously keeping their eyes on the students, ready to intervene should anything out of the norm occur, and realizes that Professor Snape as well, is absent from tonight's dinner. Though that is not unusual, Snape often gets called away for Death Eater meetings and the like. Maybe the Junior Death Eaters are off with him, hanging with Moldywarts and planning Harry's demise yet again...

Shrugging it off, after all if there was anything to worry about Snape would report it to Dumbledore and Dumbledore would relay any important information to Harry and his friends...right? Right! Convincing himself thus, Harry returns to his supper, chicken legs with mashed potatoes, mixed vegetables, and a slice of zucchini bread slathered with butter, however he's not feeling very hungry anymore. The sense of something wrong stealing his appetite and replacing it with the feeling of rocks in his stomach. Taking a large swig of his pumpkin juice he whispered to his friends his desire to leave, and rose from the table, heading out of the Great Hall.

Harry got no more than a few feet from the Gryffindor table before he began to feel woozy. Ignoring the sensation he continues on his way out of the Great Hall, many of the students stopping their eating and talking to watch him leave, as if he was a model on a runway, or livestock heading for the slaughter. Wincing as the sounds around him began to sound louder than usual, and causing one hell of a headache, Harry shakes his head and keeps walking, feeling weaker the further he moves. His steps begin to falter as it takes all his strength just to keep one foot moving in front of the other. He reaches the Great Hall doors, feeling as though it was a huge marathon, the short walk having taken all his strength. He leans against the Great Hall doors his physical strength being sapped from his body, and replace by a burning sensation in his bowels. Slowly, he turns and locks eyes with worried baby blue, before his eyes roll back into his head and Harry crumples to the floor. The last thing he hears before the darkness takes him several loud screams, and wishing they would all quiet so he could sleep. He's just so tired.

**Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh boy chapter two already and chapter three on the way. I have no idea how long this is going to be but I have a feeling that it might be a long one. We'll see. As long as those reviews keep coming, thus giving me the motivation to write, and my muse doesn't abandon me, we're good. Seems like this story is off to a good start, so why don't I stop rambling and get on with the story yeah?**

When Harry left the table, and Hermione noticed he hadn't even touched his food, she became worried. There was no telling the kinds of health ramifications if one didn't eat a proper three meals a day, and Harry usually eats the bare minimum anyways. Now if he suddenly starts fasting, Hermione is worried about what'll happen to him. Unsure of what to do about Harry, whether she should follow him and give him a lecture on proper food consumption, or just leave him be because he looked tired, she settled for watching him leave the Great Hall. When Harry stumbled the first time, she didn't think anything of it, other than typical teenage awkwardness, but as Harry continued walking she noticed the weak and sluggish way his limbs moved as they tried their hardest to propel his body forward. Something was wrong, something had to be wrong. Harry always tries to never let people see him totally weakened and tired. Even when he's tired he acts like he's not, just to keep people off his case. His friends can tell the difference between feeling it and faking it, and whatever 'it' was, Harry wasn't faking.

When Harry slumped against the Great Hall doors, Hermione'd had enough. She immediately began to stand from her place at the table, preparing to walk him back to the dorms if she had to, however she was to late, she saw as Harry's eyes connected with someone over her shoulder at the head table, Professor Dumbledore most likely, then she screamed as his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell, more like crumpled into a heap, onto the cold stone floors of the Great Hall.

Everyone was alerted to something being wrong the moment she screamed, and, thinking back on it, she probably shouldn't have. She probably should have kept her cool, along with the teachers and carefully gotten Harry out of there. The moment she screamed though, everyone's eyes swiveled to her, then followed her line of sight directly towards Harry's crumpled form in the doorway. Not able to think anymore, though she'll say otherwise if asked, she ran straight to Harry, hoping against hope that he was just so tired, and that coupled with not eating his supper had lead to him passing out. When she reached him she saw otherwise.

Nearly invisible from where she had been, Hermione could see now the small twitches, and tremors flowing through Harry's body. His muscles contracting and relaxing spasmodically, gradually becoming more noticeable as Harry's body attempted to reject and expel whatever was causing this, from his body. It appeared like he was having some kind of seizure, but the only other times that has happened has been when he was having a vision of You-Know-Who. There was also something decidedly different from this seizure to the vision seizures he's always had before.

Hermione had dropped to the ground next to Harry, not willing to touch him and cause him more harm. After all, when a person is having a seizure, you are supposed to keep objects and people away from said person, to prevent others being harmed by any possibly flailing limbs, and to prevent harm to said person by any solid objects around them. Suddenly Harry's muscles had given a great spasm and a sickly green foam began to flow out of his mouth. Professor Dumbledore had knelt down by Hermione(when had he and the other teachers gotten there?) to assess the damage, before casting a _levicorpus_ and leading herself and the teachers away. Ronald stayed behind, both not wanting to see what damage had been done to Harry, and to assure everyone else that everything was fine. After all, if only 2/3 of the Golden Trio go to the Hospital Wing than whatsoever is wrong can't be all that bad right?

Now here she sat, at Harry's bedside in the Hospital Wing, staring dumbfoundedly at Madam Pomfrey as she declared Harry had been poisoned, and was not likely to survive if an antidote was not administered within the coming hours. She said she had done everything she could, right down to shoving a Bezoar down his throat, but she needed the expertise of Professor Snape before she was able to determine what the poison was, and what the antidote for it would be.

"Where is Prof. Snape?" she quietly asked, not wanting to speak to loudly with other patients in the wing.

The remaining teachers, Professors Dumbledore, McGonnagal, Flitwick, and Sprout, all looked towards her with their steely gazes. They were all obviously expecting the worst to come from Harry's poisoning. Death.

"He was called down to his office before supper, by Young Mister Malfoy and his two friends. He said he would be back as soon as he dealt with whatever they wanted."

Hermione was seeing red. WHY hadn't anyone been sent to fetch him! Whatever MALFOY wanted couldn't possibly be more important that Harry's LIFE! Appalled by the actions of the Headmaster she did what she vowed to never do.

"Dobby!"

Up popped Harry's favorite little house elf. She couldn't believe that she was about to take advantage of a house elf like this but there was nothing for it.

"Yes Ms. Hermy! What can Dobby be doings for yous?"

"Dobby please go get Prof. Snape. Harry's been poisoned and he's the only one who can diagnose what poison it was and what antidote is needed. I don't care what he's doing right now, or who's with him, Harry life is more important than tea with those miniature Death Eaters! Please Dobby!" she pleaded

Nodding his head, "Yes Ms. Hermy, Dobby be getting Prof Snapey, even if Dobby be having to use forces." Dobby popped out, and Hermione sat down to wait while glaring daggers at Professor Dumbledore. Why hadn't he sent anyone? How could what Malfoy have to say be more important that Harry? No! Nothing was more important than Harry's life. NOTHING!

It was no more than a few moments before Dobby popped in again with Professor Snape...and Malfoy jr...just great.

"Iz so sorry Ms. Hermy, but Malfy wouldn't let Prof Snapey leave without him goings to."

"That's alright Dobby, thank you for getting Prof Snape." she smiled at Dobby then glared at Snape and the other teachers in the room. Dobby joined her in the glaring contest and glared bloody daggers at Malfoy before popping back to the kitchens to help with supper time clean-up.

Professor Snape moved towards Harry's bedside, but his arm was grabbed by Malfoy. "Nuh-uh Professor, you know the orders."

Shocked at Malfoys blatant behavior Hermione stood slowly, prepared to fight Malfoy for Harry's life. Even Dumbledore seemed shocked, he'd obviously not known about whatever was happening, but Malfoy definitely had a hand. Had Harry and Ronald been right? Was Snape really against them...was he really evil just like Malfoy? All this stress was starting to give her a headache.

Glaring at Malfoy for daring to put his hand on his person, Snape moved back to his spot next to Malfoy. Everyone was silent. The whole room was silent. Far TO silent Hermione realized with a gasp. She turned to Harry, to see the lack of rising and falling of his chest and his skin pale, paler than the usual alabaster look it had. "MADAM POMFREY!" She screamed.

Shocked by the sudden screaming, said Madam jumped before quickly moving forward to Harry's bedside. Harry wasn't breathing, and his heart had stopped by the look of things. A few quick diagnostic spells confirmed her suspicions. She tried everything she could think of, right down to sending electrical pulses through his body to attempt to jump start his heart. Nothing worked.

Hermione watched, fear and grief and so many negative emotions warring for control within her. She heard a snort behind her and the sound of footsteps. She turned to see Malfoy was casually strolling from the wing a smirk on his face. His gait implied that he was on a pleasant walk through a garden, not leaving a room with a dying Harry Potter. Hermione couldn't even stop him, she was just to...shocked? Who knows. She just couldn't move even as the loud slam of the Hospital Wing doors rang throughout the wing.

"He's dead." Madam Pomfrey's voice cut through whatever stupor Hermione had been in. She slowly turned back to Harry's bed and saw Madam Pomfrey standing over Harry...Harry's dead body she realized.

"Not quite, Madam." Professor Snape's voice cut in. Everyone turned to him as he kept an eye on the Hospital Wing doors, and moved to Harry's bedside. "The poison given to Potter was made mainly of a mixture of snake venom's. His body has shut down completely but he may still be alive, give him this" He handed a small vial of yellow fluid to Madam Pomfrey "And he might yet recover."

Professor Snape took up a chair while Madam Pomfrey, not willing to ask questions right now, conjured a hypodermic needle, before injecting the potion directly into his bloodstream. She then began to give Harry muggle CPR to get him air, and to get his blood flowing to spread the potion through his system. Everyone waited with bated breath while she worked, but nothing was happening. Hermione was about to give up hope and go to tell their friends the tragic news...maybe even cry on Ronald's shoulder, when Harry's body gave a shuddering breath. Then another. And another. His skin was still pale in death, but after a few quick diagnostic spells Madam Pomfrey said his heart was beating, and Harry was breathing on his own.

Now we just have to wait and make sure he survives the next few hours, and he may just survive. Hermione couldn't say the same about Malfoy after she's told everyone what happened. No, that fucking little FERRET is going to need St. Mungo's by the time merely the Gryffindors are done with him. Hermione swore it. Then there was Professor Snape. He clearly played a part in this and he is going to explain EVERYTHING or suffer The Wrath of Hermione Gene Granger!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry groaned. Everything hurt. His muscles felt like they had been put under the torture of the Womping Willow, several times. His chest hurt, his stomach hurt, hell everything hurt. How could he be awake while under so much pain? Slowly he opened his eyes. The sterile white of the Hospital Wing met glaringly with his sensitive retinas, causing the release of yet another groan, as he quickly shut his eyes tight.

What happened? Why was he in the hospital wing? The last thing he remembers is heading down to the Great Hall for supper and then...nothing...had he fallen down the stairs? Sure felt like it, and judging by the amount of light that attacked his eyes upon opening it was at least midday, meaning he had slept for nearly 18 hours...just great. He could already hear Hermione's shrill but kind voice as she directed him to the homework he misses and such. Today was going to be hell...that's for sure... His thoughts sluggishly continued along that line, until Harry decided it was time to at least try getting up. He needed to pee real bad and his throat was parched.

The first thing to do would be to open his eyes again. Slowly he peeked one eye open, only for it to close with a groan of pain again. Why? Why did the Hospital Wing have to have such bright lighting? Finally after what felt like hours, Harry was able to open his eyes fully, and get up to shuffle his way across the Hospital Wing, to the nearest bathroom, to relieve himself and get a drink of water for his parched throat. He drank straight from the tap, not even bothering with trying to find a cup to use. After satisfying his desire for water he stood up straight and glanced at himself in the mirror. He did a double take before screaming his head off at the thing staring back at him from the mirror.

He stared, and stared. The mirror must have a spell on it or something, there is no way Harry had scaly white skin that reflected the colors of the rainbow when he moved. Nor was he at least 5' 9" when he's always been 5' 5". It's also not possible that in the process of a day his hair grew down to his shoulders, his eyes became a glowing emerald green compared to their original forest green, and slitted like some...some SNAKE! Looking down at his hands, however reluctantly, confirmed what the mirror showed him. His hands were covered in the same snow white reflective scales, what little peach fuzz he'd had on his arms was gone, and his hands and, after glancing down, his feet were clawed...what had happened to him?

It was only after this last revelation that Harry registered a pounding on the bathroom door and someone yelling for him to come out and...stop being such a drama queen? Snape. There's no one else in the whole school who would tell him to stop being a _drama queen_ in a situation like this. Quickly moving across the bathroom he yanked to door open, only to have a potion stained fist knock him on the forehead where it was about to knock on the door again. Bowing down Harry put his hands to his head as pain blossomed where the fist had knocked him.

"Honestly Potter, are you that stupid or something?" came Snape's voice.

Looking up Harry realized he was right, indeed it was Professor Snape who had been pounding on the door, and then on his head. Not bothering to answer Snape, Harry walked back into the Hospital Wing, and to his bed. After sitting down he looked to Snape as he waited for some kind of explanation as to, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"POTTER! Kindly refrain from yelling in the Hospital Wing. You are not the only patient here, you complete imbecile." Snape scolded in his usual scalding manner, arms crossed, brow furrowed, and foot tapping insistently.

Looking quite chastised Harry settled back down and gave Snape an expectant look. Waiting for an explanation of any sort. Sighing, and wishing he was anywhere but here, Snape explained what happened from Harry's passing out, and onward.

* * *

><p><em>After Madam Pomfrey was able to get his heart beating and his lungs functioning, thanks to Snapes antidote, everyone moved into her office, awaiting an explanation from Snape as to what was the meaning of what just occurred. Snape calmly took a seat and explained,<em>

_"At the Death Eater meeting approximately one month ago, myself and Draco Malfoy were assigned to create a poison. We were required to use almost exclusively ingredients from serpents, teeth, scales, and poisons alike, and there was to be no antidote. I have been under the Dark Lords suspicions as of late, and this was to be done to prove my loyalty, therefore the Dark Lord bound me with a Wizards Oath, to complete the poison, and to do nothing, even under Dumbledore's orders, to save Potter until he was dead. I was not permitted to speak of the poison with anyone other than Draco, and the Dark Lord."_

_"What do you mean 'until' Mr. Potter was dead?" Professor McGonnagal asked._

_"In order to, and I quote, "Save my position as spy within Dumbledore's ranks." I was to wait until the Potter brat was dead then make as if to attempt to save him. However what the Dark Lord didn't count on is his loopholes. Though the orders were to create a poison with no antidote, he did not order that I could not **create** an antidote. Also he did not take into account that the when the body is dead the soul is not for at least a few minutes. It is because of that, that muggles are often able to bring other muggles back to life by forcibly restarting the heart through elector-stimulation. Therefore the moment Potters heart stopped, I had fulfilled my oath and was able to come to Potter's aid yet again._

_Draco's orders where to be my assistant in the potion making, and to confirm Potter's death. I am afraid I may have been found out however. When that infernal house elf appeared and dragged myself and my godson here, I immediately noticed Potter's breathing, or lack thereof, and moved to attempt to aid him. As you are all aware, he noticed and stopped me. As of right now however we cannot be sure of that however._

_The point is I was able to come up with an antidote in my spare time, thus saving the insolent brats life yet again."_

_He looked around disdainfully at the clearly shocked faces around him. "If I may now take my leave." He got up and made his way to the Hospital Wing, to flee(though he'll never admit to actually fleeing somewhere) to the safety of his quarters. He stopped to take one last look at the Wizarding World's savior, and nearly fell on his ass at what met his eyes. Gorgeous shining white scales, hair darker than midnight down to his shoulders, and slightly larger bone and muscular structure than before. Potter was no longer Potter...it didn't seem as though he was even human any longer._

_"Poppy!" he shouted and everyone came piling out of her office only to stop in pure unadulterated shock and confusion at the creature on the hospital bed. Poppy and he both immediately starting running diagnostics and taking samples. Poppy confirmed that it was indeed Potter lying there still. Alive and seemingly perfectly healthy. Snape took out several vials from his seemingly endless supply of hidden pockets, and tested the samples he had taken._

_"It seems that the normal snake venom of the black mamba, cobra and other such poisonous species, combined with the magical snake venom of which I can only guess, having been supplied by the Dark Lord, and the other such magical herbs, and then add in my antidote, seems to have fused, snake DNA with Potters already dysfunctional and dunderheaded DNA. The affects go right down to his very cells. He is now some form of snake-human hybrid"_

* * *

><p>"So you mean I'm just like Voldemort now?" ignoring the shudder at the name Harry asked, completely and totally confused.<p>

"No Potter you moron. The Dark Lord is now more snake-demon, than human. I don't believe there is a human cell in his body any longer. YOU, are a snake-human hybrid. A completely new and unique creature. It seems that anything that can happen to you, will, because this never happened to ANY of the animals I tested my poison and antidote on."

"Oh..." looking down at his hands Harry wasn't sure what to think. After all the years of strange and impossible things happening to him, it wasn't that hard to accept that he wasn't even human anymore, the big thing had been that he was like Voldemort, but it seems he is only half like Voldemort, and he's still technically human, so that's saying something.

He'll just have to accept it. He's no longer Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, he's now Harry Potter, the Snake-Human-Hybrid-Freak-Who-Lived...just great...what else could go wrong?

"Also Potter, you will be staying under my care for the foreseeable future, as per Albus's orders, meaning you will be moving into the dungeons, into my quarters, and will be staying here with me over the summers as well." Snape's teeth were gritted, dangerously close to breaking his teeth, by the time he finished.

"WHAT!" Harry shrieked

"POTTER! Keep your voice down you imbecile!"

Settling back down Harry put his head in his hands. Not just the day is going to be hell, but it seems the rest of his life as well...just great...


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright so for a few days I'm not going to update, so that I can shove out a few more chapters. Just to keep me from falling behind on the updating I'm going to post 1 chapter a day for four days then take a three day break, and so on and so forth. So expect the next update on Friday. ^_^**

The move to Snapes rooms was surprisingly easy on both parties involved. The naturally darker lighting, even with torches and candles and such, was easier on Harry's new superhuman eyesight, whereas the Hospital Wing was beyond painful at first, and the Hallways were just a tad to bright in places with large windows. However the dungeons darker lighting was just perfect, and Snapes rooms weren't that bad either. Everything was either soft leather, or soft velvet...or just plain soft, which felt amazing against Harry's...scales. The first thing one sees when entering Snape's chambers is a beautiful polished to showing a perfect reflection, and solid black, Grand Piano. Then there was the kitchenette and living room. The kitchenette was done in forest green tiling, with alternating dark and light brown accents and cupboards, the sink even looked like it was made out of a cauldron, it was black pewter. The living room had soft black carpeting, two crushed velvet, navy couches with black and slightly lighter blue pillows, a wing back black leather chair with a small table next to it with a large potions tome on top, obviously Snape's reading chair. Then the rest of the room was decorated in blacks and navy's with books lining every wall, except the fireplace of course. Wouldn't want any books catching fire after all.

Snape had then lead Harry to what would be his room, showing him their now shared bathroom(done in emerald green, and gray tiling), the door to Snape's personal labs that we was to 'NEVER enter under ANY circumstances', and the door to Snape's room. Harry's room itself was done in beautiful black and gold shades. A cherry wood wardrobe stood in one corner, a desk for studying in another, and a large black four poster bed with gold accented vine patterns on it against the opposite wall, with two nightstands, one on each side of the bed, that could have easily fit both Snape and Harry together.

Snape scoffed, "I'm surprised your house elf didn't decorate in bright and obnoxious red and gold."

Harry merely looked at Snape as he walked around his room, "Dobby knows that I don't like the color red. For the memories it brings up and the nightmares. This is perfect."

Snape gave Harry a strange look before frowning and leaving Harry to his own devices with nothing more than a, "I'll be in my lab. Do not, under any delusions of getting away with it, break anything."

Harry settled onto his new incredibly soft bed. Moving into Snape's quarters was easy so far. It's tomorrow when he goes back to classes that he's the most worried about.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke slowly. His internal alarm clock telling him it's time to get up and go to classes. Upside was today is Friday, and therefore he'll have a whole two days after today to be alone and let everyone absorb his new...qualities. Downside was today is Friday, meaning he has to get up and go to classes and face them now instead of Monday like he'd rather do.<p>

He didn't have any more time to lay there and think, especially not with Snape pounding on his door and telling him to "get his lazy arse out of bed, and to breakfast in the great hall". Sighing he got up and got ready for his day. He took a short cool shower to help wake himself up, then brushed his teeth and dressed in his student Gryffindor uniform, before leaving Snape's quarters and following Snape up into the Great Hall.

When the doors opened, the whole hall quieted, everyone staring at Snape and Harry. Snape being the ass that he is, left Harry standing in the doorway to head to the head table with a billow of his black robes. Taking in a large gulp of air, Harry moved towards his house table, everyone gawking and staring at his new appearance, all with unreadable expressions. Harry sat himself down between his two best friends Ron and Hermione, Hermione immediately gave Harry a bone-crushing hug before continuing on with her breakfast as normal. Most students followed her lead and went back to breakfast, however many continued to stare even while eating. Harry no longer had much of an appetite but he figured since he hadn't eaten anything since...he couldn't remember, he figured he should at least eat something to help get him through the day. Therefore, and without fear of poisoning, he dug into his waffles, and drank heavily of his mug of...hot cocoa...mmm.

Harry sighed happily, Dobby always did know the perfect pick-me-up for Harry was hot cocoa, and Dobby always made it perfectly just for Harry. After his hot mug and most of his pancakes, Harry felt much better about things. Things always seemed better with a full and happy stomach, he thought. There was one thing that still bothered him though. No one at the table aside from Hermione had greeted him...not even Ron.

* * *

><p>First class of the day was Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. Great, he had a class where you transform objects and creatures into other objects and creatures(not unlike what had happened to him) with a bunch of people who'd just love to dissect him on a slab. However things went by rather smoothly, Professor McGonnagal simply ignored his new looks and still required the same of him as always. Hermione was herself as usual, answering questions and earning her house mucho points. However Ron and the other Gryffindors still hadn't spoken to him. Ron was even keeping textbooks of unrelated classes between himself and Harry. Harry'd be damned if he didn't figure out what was there problem by the end of the day.<p>

By lunch time Harry was about ready to bang his(or someone elses) head into a wall. The Hufflepuffs were all scared of him, the Ravenclaws kept trying to analyze him, the Gryffindors were ignoring him, and the Slytherins...well nothing new there, they simply glared at him as always, maybe with a little more fire than usual, but still nothing out of the ordinary. Harry himself was having a hard time with his new form. He kept breaking things because he's not used to his new strength, and worse of all, McGonnagal relayed to him that he was no longer allowed to play Quidditch. His new form apparently gave him an unfair advantage against the other teams. He didn't see how that was, since most snakes don't fly, but he guessed it had something to do with his now superhuman eyesight, at least that was Hermione's guess.

Before lunch started Harry dragged Hermione and Ron off to an abandoned classroom. He needed to find out what the hell was their problem. He figured he would get odd looks, maybe be hated by some people, but to have what seemed like his whole house turned against him? He just couldn't figure it out. So he needed Ron and Hermione to clear things up for him.

"Okay guys, what the heck is going on? Ron, why are you and the other Gryffindors ignoring me?" he asked after shoving them into an abandoned classroom.

Ron merely sent a glare Harry's way before pushing passed him and into the hallway, heading for the Great Hall for lunch.

"Harry." Hermione said quietly, "After I told everyone what happened...they...well were less than understanding."

"What?"

"Well you see, they all seemed to forget that you were poisoned, and latched onto the fact that you're now not only, not entirely human, but a snake no less. And you can easily guess how well they took that. Then there's the fact that you moved in with Prof. Snape and everyone seems to think you've betrayed us and Prof. McGonnagal was with me, and told them under no circumstances were they allowed to tell the other students what happened, that Dumbledore would do it tonight at supper, so they all opted to simply ignore things for now." Hermione rushed out all at once, barely pausing in between for breaths, and barely talking slowly enough for Harry to understand her.

"Do you feel that way to Hermione?" he asked quietly, head down, and sadness filling his voice.

"NO! No Harry I don't. They weren't there, like I was. They didn't see what happened or what state you were in, so they just can't understand how glad they should be that you're alive. If you had died, not only would the Wizarding World be without it's savior, but they would probably close down the school as well!"

That struck a chord in Harry's chest. It sounded more like Hermione was glad he wasn't dead, simply so that SHE can keep an education, and so that HE can die for their cause. Everyone else obviously hated him for living, if he's going to live as a part-snake. Unable to take it, Harry stood up and preceeded Hermione to the Great Hall for lunch, an emotionless mask covered over his face as he ignored everyone, even Hermione for the rest of the day. He just wanted to get back to the safety and dark of the dungeons. For the first time it seemed the dungeons were going to become Harry's sanctuary.

* * *

><p>Last class of the day was double Potions with the Slytherins, and considering his own house was ignoring him for the time being, Harry was not looking forward to the problems that were sure to occur. He thought about skipping for a moment, but then remembered, he now lives with the local Potions Master, if he skipped all hell was sure to break loose. So grudgingly he went to class.<p>

Just to screw with him, things in class for Harry were much worse than he thought. He had taken a seat next to Hermione with Neville on his other side and Ron on the other side of Hermione. After Snape billowed his way in and instructed them to the potion on the board, things immediately went horribly wrong. Aside from the fact that he was paired with Neville to say the least.

Harry went up to the supply cupboard and grabbed the necessary ingredients. On his way back Ron stuck his leg out tripping Harry up, and causing several ingredients to fall into his own and Harry and Neville's cauldron. Ron and Hermione's cauldron immediately turned a nasty green color and began to emit the smell of rotten eggs. Snape seeing the altercation did nothing, figuring that those two deserved it as all Gryffindors do. No one noticed the ingredients falling into Harry and Neville's cauldron, not even Neville who started making the potion after Harry returned again with more supplies.

Harry noticed that their potion wasn't even close to the right color. Instead of a dark purple it was a bright putrid yellow. The moment Neville dropped the gecko spleen into the concoction it began to bubble and hiss. Thinking fast(or not at all as some would say) Harry shoved Neville, Hermione, and by default Ron, away from their table as the cauldron exploded. Harry was covered in acidic goo, the whole table before them melting away. Harry screamed as the acid ate through his clothes and skin.

Snape was over him immediately, pouring another potion over his skin, stopping the acid and healing his burns. After dismissing the class, he picked a now nearly naked and barely conscious Harry up and took him back to his quarters. The potion he'd poured on Harry all but healed his burns by the time he got Harry back to his quarters. He laid him down on one of the sofa and covered Harry with a blanket. After checking making sure he'd be alright alone for a few moments while he spoke to McGonnagal about her students.

* * *

><p>Severus was beyond pissed. After all that he caused, even against his own housemate, McGonnagal was convinced that Potter tripping over Weasley's foot was merely an accident, and that as long as Potter was alright now, everything was fine. At least Severus had the pleasure of seeing the look on Weasley's face as he gave him detention for the ruined cauldrons, table and ingredients. Needless to say Severus will now have a VERY clean classroom by the time Weasley's detentions are done with.<p>

Severus paused just outside his quarters. He could hear music being played, and from the sounds of it, on HIS piano! If Severus was pissed before he was absolutely LIVID now. Storming into his rooms, fully prepared to give a massive tongue lashing, he stopped short as the stone wall disguised door slid closed behind him. Before him, now thankfully dressed in a gray, stained, t-shirt, and jeans full of holes, sat Potter, playing Fur Elise on his piano. As the melodic music filled the room, all of Severus' earlier anger melted, and was replaced by confusion.

As the last chords rang out through the air, Potter placed his hands in his lap and sighed.

"I believe I told you not to touch my piano Potter." Severus' voice rang out, seemingly loud in the suddenly quiet rooms.

Potter jumped, to Severus' satisfaction, at his voice and turned frightened eyes to his Professor. "I-I'm sorry sir! You see I-I love music, and that was one of my favorite songs and-"

Severus stopped Potter's ramblings by sitting down next to him on the piano bench. "I, myself, am a fan of Fur Elise, and you did not totally butcher the song, so I think this once I can let it slide. However if you truly enjpy playing, you'll need to learn more than just that song."

Potter's eyes widened comically at Severus' implications, "Sir, are you saying that, that you'll teach me?"

Severus smirked and stood heading for his bedroom to change, " I need something to do in my spare time, and at least at the piano you don't seem totally hopeless. Now head to bed, sleep will help the rest of your burns heal."

Severus left to change for supper. Potter may miss Dumbledore's announcement, but Severus was sure he's going to find quite the entertainment in the student reactions to what happened. He was especially curious to see if hearing the news twice would change the Gryffindor's opinions of Potter-turned snake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Short I know, but it's that way on purpose, don't worry. ^^**

The weekend had been no easier for Harry than Friday. He sequestered himself in his bedroom in Snapes quarters, so he didn't have to deal with the other students, but he was left to his thoughts, and a Harry that thinks to much is a miserable Harry. Why hadn't Dumbledore just made up a story, or just tell them half the truth, like Harry had been poisoned but Snape had managed to save him. Why hadn't Harry just placed a full body glamour over himself...so many "should haves". Also he just couldn't figure out the schools sudden hostility. He figured that, sure, as soon as Dumbledore told the school whatever story he had come up with, be it the truth or not, there would be angry backlash of some sort. He figured the Hufflepuffs would be afraid of him, and the Ravenclaws would want to study him, and that even some of his house would hate him, but to have even his closest friends turn against him, it just didn't make any sense. Hermione said she told them everything that had happened, so why did they hate him so much? It wasn't as if it was his fault or anything like that.

Then, Ron. He wasn't even there when Harry was suffering, and he never came to check on him(according to Hermione and Snape at least), so why would he just follow the other students in hating him? Ron had been his best friend since first year, sure fourth year they'd been apart and fighting, but all friends fight at some point, this was something else. Ron and the rest of his houses anger and hatred towards him was totally unfounded, and irrational, and just plain made no sense. Guess there was nothing for it, Harry would just have to commandeer Hermione's help, and corner Ron to figure out what his problem was.

* * *

><p><em>Mondays...I hate Mondays, <em>Harry thought as he went to his first class of the day, Charms with Flitwick. He hadn't had the chance to ask Hermione's help yet, and Ron and the rest of the school hadn't used the weekend to cool off. Seems more like the weekend just made them all angrier. It was the first class of the day and already someone had used a spell to rip his bag, trip him on the stairs, etc etc. What was wrong with everyone. He had been poisoned, they hadn't so technically they didn't have anything to hate him for. Why couldn't they have all just stuck with their pathetic and annoying rumor mills, and stares. Any of that would be better than being attacked around every corner by minor spells and curses. He supposed he would probably just have to keep a minor shield spell around him.

Things only got worse as the day progressed, not only had he been cursed several more times, but he didn't even get the chance to talk to Hermione during lunch because of the sudden buzz. Apparently the Daily Prophet had released a special edition paper, all on how Harry had been poisoned and it messed with not only his body turning him into a hideous snake human creature, but how it had apparently also messed with his brain driving him insane, and to the dark side, and how thus he's now obviously dark and joined You-Know-Who...after that Harry had never wanted to be alone in the dungeon rooms of Snape's quarters more. And the day was only half over.

What Harry had not expected was to be slightly grateful to the Daily Prophet for massively exaggerating the truth to the point of outright lying. It seems that the Daily Prophet claiming that he'd joined the dark had scared the other students. They had all stopped cursing him in the hallways, apparently afraid of being targeted by Voldemort for attacking his newest Death Eater or whatever. How much more upside down could things get?

Considering this was only his second day out of the Hospital Wing and how everything had started, the students moods all seemed rather bipolar. Violently hating him one literal minute, and the next, to afraid to even approach him let alone curse him. Just what was wrong with everyone...It seems this year was going to be the weirdest of all.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed as he laid down on his bed in Snape's quarters. He wasn't tired per say, just emotionally drained. Anyone would be after a day like today. He can only hope that things'll calm down over the next couple months and that the holiday break will give people the chance to cool down. If he has to deal with days like today for the rest of the year, he's probably going to go completely insane. Slowly Harry drifted off to sleep, the emotional toll of the day finally wearing him down.<p>

**Read and review. I'll have more for you tomorrow. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here it is. Rather late in the day considering in nearly 11pm here, but at least I got it done and posted ^_^**

* * *

><p>Severus sighed as he took another sip of his Firewhiskey, a large potions tome was open on his lap. He had found Potter asleep a few minutes ago, and decided to leave him to it. Though he may be a brat, even Severus had to admit that Potter didn't deserve half of what the school was dishing out to him. The least he could do is let the boy sleep.<p>

Severus was surprised, though, at how quickly and easily Potter had adjusted to living in the dungeons. What surprised him even more was, when he expected to have Gryffindor messes all over the place forcing him to clean it all up, Potter hadn't made a single mess that he didn't clean himself. All of which were homework messes, ie parchment and quills. Severus had to admit that sharing his personal space with the brat wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He was even beginning to enjoy Potters company to some extent.

Whoa wait a minute! Enjoy Potter's company? Where in the name of Merlin had that come from! Potter was nothing more than a bratty thorn in Severus' side. There was no way he could be beginning to enjoy being around Potter. No way in hell. Yet still...

Snape hissed in pain, dropped his goblet of Firewhiskey, and grabbed tightly to his left arm. The Dark lord was calling him. He figured it was about time, that if Draco hadn't told him, the Daily Prophet would have the Dark Lord calling him sooner or later. It seems sooner is what his master had in mind. Transfiguring his teachers robes into Death Eater garb, and summoning his mask from his room, Snape flooed to the headmasters office, to notify him, then quickly headed off the school grounds. On his way he met with Draco headed just the same. After passing through the Hogwarts gates, they both apparated at the same time.

* * *

><p>1st person<p>

_I looked around at my Death Eater minions. The meeting had not yet begun because the two guests of honor haven't arrived yet. The creek of a door drew everyone's attention, and in walked said guests of honor. They had better hope to have an explanation or they(or at least Young Draco, since Snape is still useful)will be dead before the day is out._

_The two stopped and bowed before me, kissing the hem of my robes before taking their proper places within the ranks of my Death Eaters._

_"Sseveruss, Draaco. Either of you care to exxplain to me and your fellow Death Eaterss, just WHAT HAPPENED!" I attempted to keep cool, however a failure like this of such a perfect plan, just got my goat...wait I don't have a goat...anyways back to my minions._

_Severus had stepped forward bravely and bowed, "My Lord, the plan worked flawlessly., Potter's body completely shut down by the time I got to the hospital wing, I mistook his bodies shut down as death, and if it weren't for Draco stopping me, I would've compromised everything. As it is, Draco stopped me, and Madam Pomfrey declared Potter dead mere minutes afterwards. After the declaration Draco left as per his orders, to notify you of our success."_

_I glared at Severus, "I am aware. I received Young Draco's confirmation mere hours later. However Potter is STILL ALIVE IS HE NOT!" I fired a cruciatus and hit Severus directly in the chest. I held the curse for a few moments before canceling it, and allowing Severus to continue._

_"My Lord, after Potter was declared dead and Draco left, Dumbledore and the other teachers, Pomfrey, and one of Potters friends, moved to Madam Pomfrey's office to discuss what to do further. The old fool was seeming to have an off day in the first place. It took Potters Know-It-All friend, calling a house elf for someone to come get Draco and myself to help. Then that old coot, just let Draco leave, as if nothing was wrong, and then completely overlooked, what most would take as my betrayal."_

_Severus took a breath before continuing, "We all talked about what to do, I suggested of course, to just tell everyone what happened, and let them all mourn their precious savior, but the others wanted to keep it quiet for now. After everyone had come to an agreement, I left, only to find Potter not only breathing, but anatomically changed. After which Madam Pomfrey and myself examined him. It seems Potters knack for the impossible to happen to him, occurred again, and saved his life. The potion completely altered his DNA fusing it with that of the many snakes who's venom was used in the poison in the first place. Potter is now a human/serpent hybrid My Lord."_

_I stared directly into the eyes of my two Death Eaters. Young Draco appeared afraid, which he should be, and Severus, as always, appeared outwardly calm. With nary a warning I sent a crucio at both of my Death Eaters. Severus as always grimaced in pain, but remained kneeling, the only things betraying his pain being his face and the tremors running through his body. Draco however screamed and fell to the floor, limbs flailing. I took great pleasure in both their pains, and their individual ways of showing it. I held the crucio for minutes longer, before canceling the spell. I wasn't done with those two yet though. They failed me and for that they must be punished._

_I bid them both to rise, which they both shakily did. The moment they both were on their feet, I scent a slashing hex to Young Draco's torso. He crumpled to the floor immediately, beautiful crimson blood flowing around him. Severus clearly wanted to go to his godson's aid, but was smart, and didn't move any more than the tremors flowing through him would allow. I was getting bored now however,I had some evil planning to get to, so I merely sent another cutting hex this time at Severus torso. After feeling the satisfaction of more blood flowing, I sent my Death Eaters away to do whatever they will._

* * *

><p>Harry gasped as he awoke in a cold sweat. He barely made it over the side of his bed before emptying the contents of his bowels all over the floor. Even after his stomach was empty he continued dry heaving. After the heaves subsided he grabbed his wand and ran from Snape's quarters, running full speed to the Hospital Wing. He had to wake Madam Pomfrey so she would be ready to take care of Snape and Malfoy. Running into the Hospital Wing, he began shouting for Madam Pomfrey.<p>

"What is the emergency Mr. Potter?" She asked as she all but ran from her bedroom. Only taking the time to put on a robe and some slippers before exiting her chambers. She took in the pale pallor of his skin, and the sweat covering his body from head to tow.

"I had another vision Madam! Professor Snape and Malfoy were injured during a death eater meeting. They'll need medical attention the moment they get here!" He all but shouted at the Hospital Wing patron.

Madam Pomfrey immediately headed for the door. "Come along Mr. Potter, I'll need your help getting the two of them here safely. You can inform the Headmaster of tonight's occurrence AFTER we get them safely into the Hospital Wing and I've taken care of their injuries. Can you tell me what happened to them?"

"Yes Ma'am. Professor Snape was crucioed twice, Malfoy once, and they were both his with a slashing hex of some sort, to the chest."

Clucking her tongue, Madam Pomfrey led the way out of the school. They got to the gates, right as a pop betrayed the arrival of the two injured wizards. Harry helped her check their wounds then levitate them both to the Hospital Wing, where Harry again assisted her in treating and wrapping their wounds. Harry left the administering of potions to the Hospital Wing's patron, though.

After an hour or two the two injured wizards were healed and treated, and left sleeping in their respective beds. While Madam Pomfrey worked, making sure they were comfortable and such, Harry was allowed to use her floo, to inform the Headmaster of the nights activities.

* * *

><p>The Dark Lord Voldemort sat silent upon his majestic Slytherin themed throne, simply thinking his newly acquired knowledge over. Nagini slithered through the old muggle mansion's ventilation system, and up to his throne. <strong>Masster, I think that you can use this boys new form to our advantage. All Snakes are connected afterall, and you, my massster, are the ruler of all sssserpentss.<strong>

He smirked, evilly, and stroked stroked his beautiful pet. **Agreed Nagini. I musst have Potter captured and brought before me. I think the Wizzarding Worldss ssavior, would, esspecially now, make a much better conssort and mate. I think having their ssavior at my feet asss ssuch, would not only be much more effective at dissheartening my enemiess, but come with many **_**pleassurable**_** perkss.**

Voldemort's maniacal laughter filled the halls of the abandoned muggle mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm taking a break tomorrow, since I've got allot of work to do, and probably won't have time to write, but I hope to have another update for you all on Monday<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright I edited this chapter something massive. Tell me what you think.**

Professor Snape and Malfoy were forced to stay in the Hospital Wing until Wednesday. Potions class for Tuesday had been canceled and if Madam Pomfrey had her way they would be canceled today as well. However Professor Snape would have none of that, so the most Madam Pomfrey was able to do was convince the Professor to allow Harry to escort him back to their quarters. Harry had even been excused from all his classes for Wednesday, just so he could keep an eye on Professor Snape and make sure he didn't do to much to soon. Malfoy may have also been released from the Hospital Wing, but he was put on bed rest in his dorm for the day, under the careful watch of Blaise Zabini, who had also been excused from classes for the day. The Cruciatus curse was a tricky curse to deal with. The effects of which could last anywhere between a few hours to several days. Therefore Snape grudgingly allowed Harry to follow him around all day. Luckily he only went back and forth from his classroom, to his potions lab and quarters for the day. He even chose to take lunch in his quarters with Harry.

The next day was Harry's first Piano lesson with Snape. After classes where over and done with Harry headed back to their quarters(it was becoming easier to refer to Snape's Quarters as "theirs")and started immediately on his homework, waiting for Snape to return from grading papers, so they may begin their lesson. Harry was barely half done with his work when Snape appeared. Harry quickly put his things away in his room, and returned. Snape was sitting at the piano, apparently waiting for him. Harry took a seat next to Snape awaiting instructions.

"Tell me Mr. Potter, what do you know of playing piano?" Severus inquired.

Harry shook his head, "Pretty much nothing sir. I only know how to play Fur Elise, by listening to it, and watching my muggle Primary School teacher play it for us. I don't know the notes or really anything sir."

Severus sighed, he had so hoped that Potter knew at least the basics. "Very well Mr. Potter, then we shall start with the basics of Musical Theory."

Severus left the room momentarily, bringing back with him several books on basic Musical Theory. He handed the books to Harry, then took a deep breath and started to explain, "Musical theory is the root of all sheet music and good musical understanding."

Severus opened the one of the books to the first page, displaying the notes, their respective meanings, and appearances. "The whole note," he gestured to a flattened oval shape note on the page "takes up four beats, the half note, as implied in it's name, takes up half the beats of the whole note, or two beats, the quarter note, also as implied in it's name, takes up a quarter of four beats, or one beat, and lastly the eighth note, takes up half a beat." Severus stopped there with notes feeling Harry's confusion as if it were a palpaple odor in the air around them.

"Next we cover the time signature. The time signature tells you how many beats in a bar. 4/4 time means four beats, and is the most common, however there is also 3/4 time and 2/4 time as well, which have three and two beats in each bar, respectively. Bars are shown by sections of the horizontal lines here," Severus gestured to a space on the page with five horizontal lines, "that are broken up by short vertical lines, therefore in 4/4 time the notes within the two vertical lines must only add up to a total of four beats, before starting again in the next section." Severus then gestured toward a bar that had only one black rectangle in it, "That is a whole rest, meaning you do not play at all during those four beats, there are also half rests, quarter rests, etc and for each one you pause in your playing. However as a result of all of this music can become messy, and very difficult. So make things add up, sometimes there are symbols that indicate a carryover - for example, if a note is supposed to be held for 6 beats, then it obviously won't fit into one bar of music in 4/4 time. So what they do is link a whole note and a half note (4 beats + 2 beats) across the 2 different bars in the music with an arching line."

"Any questions so far?" Severus asked. Harry seemed confused, however Severus saw the longer, the teenager looked over the sheets of paper, and the pre-written explanations, realization dawned and he obviously began to understand.

"No Professor, I think I got it so far, but can we stop their for now? I've still got homework for classes to do, and I'm rather tired."

Severus glanced at Harry in thought. The boy did indeed appear rather worn out, only to be expected after his sudden mutation, and the students reactions. "Very well, we will continue where we left off next Thursday. However I want you to take that first book there, level 1, and read the first few chapters, on notes, beats, bars, etc. Feel free to study ahead if you have the time, but I do not expect you will, with the homework load in regular classes, and...the students..." That was another topic Severus knew he was going to have to breach with Harry. Some other time perhaps.

Harry nodded and cleaned up the music, closed up the piano, and left for his room for the night, however Severus stopped him with his next words.

"We will be having dinner tonight in the dining room in my-I apologize, OUR quarters. No need to lock yourself in your room and have that infernal former Malfoy house elf Dobby, sneak you food."

Harry nodded, "Yes sir."

**Okay! So I went through a total edit on this one, tell me what you think.**

**THANK YOU Twisted Mind FOR THE ADVICE ON MUSICAL THEORY. Having not studied it for a few years now I needed quite the refresher, that and I only played the Clarinet, so Piano was massive alien territory for me. Therefore Thank you again Twisted Mind for the help, and hopefully continued help throughout the story, on more than just Harry's piano lessens. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

After his first piano lesson, and the apparent success that it was, Harry had found that Professor Snape seemed to have lightened up a bit regarding him. Snape wasn't nearly as tough on him in class, and had even taken to providing magical shielding around his and Neville's cauldron in class. Though Neville still managed to botch up most of the potions they made together, at the very least nothing exploded and caused any damage, and Neville was beginning to improve with Snape's lack of hovering over their shoulders.

Speaking of Neville, unfortunately because of the complication of the potions they are currently making, and the overall workload during the other classes, Harry hasn't had the opportunity to talk to Neville. Usually they remain silent while working on their potion, in hopes of getting it as close to perfect as Neville is capable of. Harry was determined though, he wasn't about to let something like classes get in the way of him talking to one of the few people who haven't at least been outspoken in their hatred of him. He hoped against hope that the reason for Neville being so silent was because of some shred of self preservation in the jittery and nervous boy. After all, if the other students were to see Neville being chummy with "The-boy-who-slithered" he was sure to get some massive, or more massive than usual, bullying.

The only other friend of Harry's whom hasn't been outspoken or even shown the slightest amount of anger toward him, was Luna Lovegood. The quiet Ravenclaw had never out and out approached Harry, but he could sometimes swear he can see her out of the corner of his eye, the Quibbler in hand, and her turnip earrings dangling from her ears. He hoped that these two people were at least still friends of his. Even snake hybrids need to be social with more people than just the "Dungeon Bat" after all.

As Harry entered the Great Hall for dinner that evening he moved to sit down on the end of the Gryffindor table, closest to the Great Hall doors, that way if anything untoward were to happen he would be able to escape, and quickly. However when he stepped up to his usual spot, some unnamed Gryffindor shoved on his arse. When he looked up from his spot on the floor, he realized that his spot had been taken. Not only that but the entire table was looking at him and laughing.

"Finally you know where you belong Potter, on the floor at our feet!" That voice sounded oddly like Ron, but he could be wrong...he has to be wrong. Ron may not like him anymore but he wouldn't...couldn't...could he?

Standing up, Harry brushed himself off, snatched a sandwich off a tray faster than the students could see and ran from the hall.

* * *

><p>Severus watched as Harry...no Potter...entered the hall. He saw as the boy...no man...was shoved to the floor by some third year Gryffindor. He saw Harry...POTTER!...get up and quicker than lightning, using what was obviously one of his new-found snakelike abilities, snatched up a sandwich from a tray and ran from the hall. He saw all this, and yet all Severus could think was how pulchritudinous Harry's...Harry's...scales appeared as they scintillated in resplendence by the light of the floating candles.<p>

Yes...Harry Potter was truly a beauteous creature, and now knowing that the Potter he's hated for years can possibly have something in common with him, and now that he has such a beautiful inhuman body, Severus can't help but begin to feel some sort of attraction for the 16 year old.

That's right. He's only 16. Still a child by wizarding law, besides it's only a fleeting attraction combined with his phsyical changes(as appealing as they may be) and the new discovery of common ground between the two. It would go away with time, at most he may develop...fatherly(he shuddered at the mere thought) feelings for the boy...young man.

* * *

><p>Harry ran straight from the source of his current humiliation and to the cool and comfortable sanctuary of his and Snape's chambers. <em>I should really start thinking of him as Severus at least in private...<em> He tossed his school bag onto the floor by the small coffee table grabbed a pillow and sat down, munching on his sandwich as he started on his school work.

Minutes later Sn-Severus entered checked that Harry was indeed working before stating he was going to be working in his lab for the rest of the night, and warned Harry not to disturb him.

Hours later, Harry finally closed his Transfiguration textbook, and blew on his three foot long essay to dry the ink. He then packed up all his work, and yawing headed for bed. When he entered his rooms he tossed his school things by his desk, grabbed some sleepwear and made his way to the bathroom.

When he got back Harry lifted his blankets, ready to climb into bed, only to find a golden envelope resting innocently on his pillow. Slowly Harry pulled out his wand, momentarily thinking of getting Snape, and used a few spells to scan for malevolent hexes curses and other spells. Nothing. Putting his wand away Harry lifted the envelope and carefully opened it. Still suspicious. How did it get there? Who put it there? Only he and Severus have access to their quarters.

_Dear Snakeboy,_

_TRAITOR! You moved into SNAKE territory, with the head Death Eater of all the Death Eater spawn that hide in they're cold dark little cave? Why bother? Why not just head straight to You-Know-You and become his little whore instead? Or do you prefer the dick of unmarked spawn? How many do you take at once you fucking slut?_

_We're warning you now. Move back into Gryffindor tower, or else we'll show you the only thing you have left that's worthwhile._

_-WBR_

Harry stared at the letter. He was terrified. Whoever this person was, no, whoever these people were, they were angry. Angrier than he'd ever considered anyone in school would get. Terrified, Harry crushed the letter in his hand and ran to the door to Severus' potions lab.

In a complete panic he pounded on the door. Breathing hard he continued frantically pounding, not even waiting for Severus. Severus threw open the door, scathing remark and massive loss of points on the tip of his tongue. It all froze in place at the look of sheer terror on Harry's face, the hyperventilating, and the trembling, all adding up to one thing. Something had happened. Something that scared the boy enough to seek Severus out for comfort.

"What is it?"

Harry held up the now crumpled letter for Severus to take. After reading it, Snape banished the now ruined potion he was working on, grabbed Harry's wrist, leading him to the living room, pushed him down onto the couch and threw a thick wool blanket around his shoulders, then fire called Dumbledore.

**I know this is long awaited, but if you go to berry-tan. deviantart. com you can see why. lol**

**Read and Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

The moment Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace, the crumple parchment letter was shoved under his nose.

"Headmaster I demand you find who sent this to Harry, and find out NOW! I do not tolerate threats in my own home, especially towards my guest!"

Dumbledore took the letter and read it through. His face paled a little as he finished, but nonetheless he smiled that fake benign smile of his. "Clearly Severus this is merely some sort of prank. Clearly gone overboard, but a prank nonetheless."

Severus and Harry gaped at the smiling headmaster unable to believe what he just said. "ARE YOU DAFT OLD MAN! That letter is a clear and OBVIOUS threat towards Harry!" Severus just couldn't believe the headmaster was being this thickheaded. He was never like this before. Clearly the old man was becoming senile in his old age.

"My, my, Severus. Harry is it now? You two sure have gotten close haven't you?" Dumbledore smiled once more.

A small tint of pink dusted it's way across Severus nose. "Don't try to change the subject Albus!" taking a deep breath to calm himself and regain some semblance of composure Severus continued, "Clearly this is no idle threat. If you do not do something to ensure the safety of you're students, then I will."

"Calm yourself Severus," Severus rolled his eyes _What do you think taking a deep breath was for old man? Lack of Oxygen?_ "Now as this is only one letter, I cannot say for certain that it is anything more than a prank or idle threat. Therefore we can do one of two things. Let it alone for now, and do something should more letters like this arrive, or Harry, my boy, you can move back into the Gryffindor dorms."

Severus and Harry just stared blankly. Harry's body shivering in fear of the place in the castle that was once his home. He had been amazed that Severus was so adamant in protecting him, then shocked to see his snarky Potions Professor lose his cool, and now he was terrified that he would be forced to go back to the lions den. Where they were sure to tear him limb from limb.

"No." Severus and Harry both said at the same time. Harry's voice quivering with fear, Severus' voice steely and insistent. "Harry will stay here, since you clearly will not protect your "Chosen One" then I will. Now get out of my chambers." Severus took the letter from Dumbledore and dismissed him.

Once the Headmaster left, Severus pulled out a small potions vial, "Here take this Harry. It's a calming potion." After making sure Harry drank the potion, and it had taken effect he led Harry to his potions lab.

Harry sat on a conjured armchair while Severus rummaged around his desk, looking for something and muttering to himself. "Potter, do you know of any of your so called "friends" whom do not have their heads up their arses, and have not harmed you in any way?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I think so. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Neither of them have spoken to me so I can't be sure, but they haven't hurt me either. I just have to find an opportunity to talk to one or both of them."

Snape nodded absentmindedly, "Good. Find out if they are also against you, and if not, then try to remain in at least one of their company's at all times, to be safe. It'll be helpful that Longbottom is in your house and year." Snape nodded to himself again. "Now this will work as added protection," Snape pulled out a large silver band, it had intricate designs in gold all around it. Upon closer inspection Harry realized that the gold designs made up interconnecting runes, though he couldn't fathom what they meant. Either way, this band was clearly old and priceless.

"This band is something I received upon my inheritance. The runes are each several different kinds of protection spells, and the runes interconnecting essentially creates one large protection charm. It will protect yourself, and anything on your person, from all minor spells, most mid-level curses and hexes, some high-level curses and hexes, and a few dark spells. I have also added a portkey charm to it, so if you are ever in any danger, all you must do is utter the word 'Scales' and you will immediately be portkeyed into our quarters. Do you understand so far Po-Harry?"

Harry smiled, a warm feeling taking over his chest as Severus yet again said his given name, happy that it wasn't just in the heat of the moment that Severus said his name. Realizing the professor was waiting for acknowledgement, he nodded, "Yes sir"

"Roll up you're right sleeve up to your shoulder Harry." After Harry did so Severus snapped the band around his upper bicep. " This band is not meant for the wrist obviously, but the bicep area. Which will allow you to keep it hidden, and to better protect it. Do not take it off, even in the shower, I will not have you losing or damaging this near priceless family artifact understood?" at Harry's nod Severus stood straight and led the way back to the main rooms.

"Why not head to bed, I'm sure this has all been very stressful on you, despite the calming potion, and you could use your sleep. Tomorrow is Sunday, so I will permit you to sleep in should you choose to do so."

Harry nodded and smiled "Thank you...Severus...Goodnight." and left for bed, not noticing the so-small-it-might-not-really-be-there smile gracing Severus' face.

* * *

><p>He hissed in pain and grabbed his left forearm. Thank goodness classes were over for the day and he was merely in his rooms studying, otherwise he would have had a hell of a time explaining to his teachers why his LEFT FOREARM was in pain in the middle of the day. Quickly he grabbed a bone white mask out of his trunk, hid it in his bag, and made the excuse that he was going to the library to study some more.<p>

Quickly he ran out onto the grounds transfiguring his robes into black Death Eater garb, and the moment he was passed the school wards and out of site of any wandering eyes, placed his mask on his face and apparated.

He appeared inside an old rundown muggle mansion. Sneering in disgust, he wasted no time in locating the portkey(an old dusty silver candelabra)and was immediately transported to the Dark Lords current lair.

Swiftly walking forward, he bowed and kissed the hem of his Lord's robes, murmuring his happiness at his lords summons and hoping he may be useful to his lord.

Standing when bid to do so he kept his eyes to the floor, never daring to look into those bright crimson, swirling with insanity, eyes that bore into his skull.

"Ah, young Mr. Malfoy. You alwayss ansswer my ssummonss sso abruptly. Clearly you are eager to sserve me, your Lord, in any way possible yess?"

"Yes my Lord. Anything you wish of me, and I will do your bidding to the best of my abilities." Draco stroked this evil maniac's ego.

_Keh keh keh, just like a genie! A slave to my wishes! Only I, The Great Dark Lord Voldemort Conqueror of the WHOLE WORLD, never has a limit on my wishes, oh no, especially not such a magically weak number as three...oh no, never three._ Voldemort smiled, his snakelike fangs protruding over his bottom lip, making it appear more as though he were snarling, than smiling.

"I have a mission for you young Mr. Malfoy." He paused letting the knowledge that he would be of use to his master, sink in to that young maluable teenage brain. "You are to kidnap Potter, and bring him to me ass ssoon ass possible. He musst remain ass unharmed ass possible. I will not punissh you if he hass a few bumpss, bruissess, or cutss. Usse whatever meanss required to get him to me ass ssoon ass possible."

Draco smirked "Yes my Lord. It will be easy to get Potter alone, seeing as the whole school is against him, and he doesn't have a friend in the world."

"Very good Draco, I can ssee you already have sseveral planss in mind. Quite the SSlytherin mind you have my boy. You may jusst go placess within the rankss of my loyal Death Eaterss yet. Now go, and do not return without Potter!"

Draco hurried to leave, not wanting to risk taking to long to exit, and being crucioed for his Lord's entertainment. Indeed he did have several ideas in mind, it would take a little practice before he will be able to use it properly, but Potter will be in the clutches of the Dark Lord before he knew it.

* * *

><p>The Dark Lord sat upon his throne idly thinking of the possibilities and uses of Potter in his new snakelike form. As he sat smirking and contemplating, Nagini slithered her way into the room, climbed up his throne and resting her head in his lap.<p>

_**You are pleasssed Massster?**_

_**"Yess Nagini. Very pleassed. Ssoon Potter will be mine. All mine. Then there iss young Draco Malfoy. The boy sshowss ssuch promisse. He will do many thingss for me jusst ass hiss father hass done and hiss father before him."**_

_**I am pleasssed that you are pleasssed Massster**_

Nagini hissed in pleasure as her master pet and stroked her scales. She paused when she felt the signs of her head writhing in his lap has done to her masters body. Causing one special piece of his anatomy to have become solid, and hard against her head.

The Dark Lord smirked, thoughts of Potter at his mercy, and Draco Malfoy kneeling at his feet, combined with his familiar and horcruxes, pleased writhing as he pet her, had him greatly aroused.

_**"My pet. My Nagini. Pleasse your masster."**_**"** He demanded

If snakes could smirk Nagini was sure to have to largest insane grin ever as she slid off her Master's lap, and slithered her way up under his robes.

_**Asss my Massster wishesss it. I shall pleasssure him.**_

Had any Death Eaters been outside the rooms, they would have heard grunts and moans as the Dark Lord was pleasured by his own familiar late into the night, on his throne.

**Ol' Moldy Voldy's pretty messed up ain't he? lol**

**Apologies for the epically late update. Been busy what can I say. Though I've had a steady stream of art ideas(some of which are Harry Potter fanart WOO!) and I've gotten most of my Christmas decorating done. I hope to have another update for you soon, but don't hold your breath. It's that time of year where even the hopelessly unemployed such as myself, are busy busy busy. lol**

**Read and Review please**


	10. Chapter 10

Overall Harry's Sunday was a million times better than his Saturday. No threatening letters, no blind Dumbledore allowing the students to get away with all this crap, and no Snape. Severus had been cooped up in his lab all day, giving Harry free reign of their quarters...well minus his sleeping quarters, and the lab in which he was working.

There was one downside to such a wonderfully free day. It left Harry to thinking. He'd never seen the Potions Master as angry as he was yesterday. Except for that time Harry had seen several of his unwanted memories that is. Even then Harry's never seen Severus raise his voice to the Headmaster, usually just keeping his calm then working something out behind Dumbledore's back, that's typical of a Slytherin. No this though. Then there was the fact that Severus yelling at Dumbledore in defense of HIM, Harry, useless freak extraordinaire. Did that mean that at least after being able to get along Severus didn't hate Harry anymore? Harry certainly didn't hate Severus, not by a long shot.

Unknown to Harry Severus had spent his day in his labs for similar reasons that Harry was grateful for the day alone. To think. Why did he raise his voice? To the Headmaster as well? He didn't know, he just felt extremely angry, that old man has let, and even pushed, Harry into dangerous and life-threatening situations before, and now this? Severus had just had enough of it, if Dumbledore wasn't going to do his job and protect Harry, the Severus will do, by his oath to Lily, he will protect her son, Harry's life.

* * *

><p>Monday came about bright and early, starting with a nice beautiful sunrise at 6:30am on the dot. Though no one but Severus was awake to witness the beautiful colors spread across the silent Hogwarts courtyard. Normally Severus wouldn't be outside this early, especially with the cold, preferring to drink his personal blend of Black Tea's in his quarters, before planning out the rest of his day, starting with how many Hufflepuff's to send to the Hospital Wing in panic attacks. He chuckled. Yes that was always a fun pastime.<p>

Severus cast a tempus and realized if he didn't go inside soon, the hallways were going to fill with students and their inane chatter, thus ruining his whole morning if he had to sit and listen to that before absolutely necessary. Thus he rose from his position on one of the benches in the courtyard overlooking the Forbidden Forest, and with a billow of his robes, swiftly made his way back down to his quarters, and the student sleeping therein.

Harry awoke feeling dread coiling in his belly. During the weekends he was fine, because he could hole himself up in the quarters he shares with Severus, but during the week he's forced out of his safe haven, and into the proverbial lions den. However he was also determined. Harry had a plan for today. Since all of his classes today were in the morning, he decided it was about time he did something about his new form. Therefore after lunch he planned on spending most of the rest of his day in the Room of Requirement learning all he can about his new forms and any new abilities he may be unaware he has. Harry's only aware of so far, being a Parselmouth, which is nothing new, and having extremely fast reflexes. Years of catching the Snitch, and catching plates when Dudley trips him at the Dursley's already had his reflexes well honed, and now being half snake seemed to only enhance that. That was all he knew though, and Harry was sure there must be more to it than that.

Harry had also resolved to finally speak to Neville during Potions class today. He had Potions just before Lunch therefore he could speak to Neville, then head to the Room of Requirement for the rest of the day. Harry needed to know, whether Neville was afraid of, or hated, him like everyone else, or if he still cared. Harry prayed Neville still cared for him, he may no longer be completely human, but he still needs the company of friends.

Harry rolled out of bed, and prepared himself for a day of random trips and mess ups thanks to angry students. As per Severus' instructions Harry has kept the arm band on under his clothing at all times, even during the times he didn't leave they're quarters, and even while he slept. After going through his usual morning routine, Harry left his room, only to stop and drool at the wonderful smells permeating the living quarters, and eminating from the small kitchenette.

As he neared the small kitchen area, Harry was astonished to see not only a table full of small fruits and berries, along with two glasses of orange juice, but to also see Severus walking to the table from a small stove, with a plateful of Belgian Waffles. Harry practically drooled over the site and smells of such wonderful foods, the strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, and other such small fruits all smelled absolutely wonderful.

"Sn-Severus? I've never seen you cook, heck I didn't even know you could. No offense. What's the occasion?" Harry asked, a light blush dusting his cheeks as Severus' name slid over his tongue like honey, and afraid he may have insulted the man whom so adamantly stood up for him Saturday.

"I've always known how to cook, however I haven't often had the opportunity to cook a decent breakfast for myself, or others, and thought today a good day to do so. I had a particularly...relaxing...early morning, and wished to make the decent morning last as long as possible, before being required to teach a school full of useless dunderheaded children with no desire to learn my craft." Severus smiled inwardly at Harry's blush. Thinking it made the young man appear rather adorable. Adorable? Where the hell did that come from? He would have to spend some time later and analyze why such inappropriate thoughts have suddenly sprung forth into his mind, despite his Occulmency shields protecting him from outside forces.

Nodding and smiling, knowing that "others" referred to, Harry, himself, he sat and enjoyed a quiet breakfast with his, quickly becoming favorite, Professor. Though he'd never admit it out loud to anyone.

After the wonderful breakfast Harry and Severus left their quarters together and soon parted ways for their respective classrooms. Harry's first class of the day was Charms for an hour with the, then History of Magic for a half hour with, Herbology for an hour and a half, (maybe then I'll get the chance to speak with Neville?...No no I should definitely wait until potions. Severus said he would put up some wards to prevent eavesdroppers so Neville wouldn't get any "dunderhead-backlash" as he put it.) then lastly Potions for an hour, break for lunch then the rest of the day to himself.

Charms was relatively uneventful. They were simply studying out of the text this time around, for an upcoming unit test. So most everyone was either reading or pretending to read while sleeping or otherwise keeping themselves occupied. Harry managed to get the entire excerpt assigned for that day done, and started on the charms review work due the next day.

History of Magic was the same as always. Boring as hell, and everyone asleep. Using his chance, under the guise of taking notes, Harry began writing a list of things to test once he gets to the Room of Requirement:

**1: Speed(clearly faster than most people can see but, can I run faster as well?)**

**2:Strength (Almost broke Severus doors in our chambers several times already, need to find my strength limits and work on control)**

**3: Venomous?(The poison that mutated me was made out of mainly a mixture of magical and muggle snake venoms, so I wonder if I'm also venomous because of it?)**

**4:...**

Harry only got to a fourth category when the half hour class was over with and everyone sluggishly removed themselves from their seats. Professor Binns barely paid them any attention whatsoever.

Herbology was enjoyable. They were working with fertilizing and re-potting Giant Lionsheads, which when fully grown essentially became giant Dandy Lions, with the roar to match their name, to frighten off predators. Overall it took himself and Neville as his partner less than an hour to finish, thanks to Neville's impressive talent with Herbology. Thus leaving him time to start and finish his assigned work.

Finally Potions. Harry would finally have his chance to speak with Neville. They all filed into the classroom, Ron attempting to trip Harry up again while he was collecting the necessary ingredients, costing Gryffindor yet again 10 points. As Harry began chopping his first ingredients Severus stalked over to their cauldron. Harry could see Neville beginning to tremble in fear, out of the corner of his eye. Severus just looked Harry in the eye and gave a minute nod, so small anyone not focusing all their attention on him, wouldn't have seen it. Harry gave a sigh of relief as he felt Severus place the promised wards and stalk away to frighten someone else. Neville slowly relaxed again and went back to attempting to slice his roots.

"No no Neville. They need to be sliced into 1/2 inch thick slices. See here, you've got them all several different thicknesses." Harry started.

"I'm sorry Harry. It's just that when Professor Snape comes by like that, I get so terribly scared that I can't get my hands to stop shaking."

"That's alright. Here I'll do that while you take a moment to calm down."

Neville nodded and sat down in his chair, and took a deep breath attempting to relax.

"Neville...actually...I've been meaning to talk to you..." Harry started again.

"It's alright Harry. I was actually wondering when you were going to ask...umm...is it safe to talk here? I thought I felt Professor Snape cast a spell while he was over here before..."

Harry smiled, "Yeah it's alright, I spoke to Se-Professor Snape earlier about wanting to speak with you, and as long as the potion is finished and turns out well, then he doesn't have a problem with it. He even put up some wards to prevent eavesdroppers for us."

"O-oh! That was n-nice of him."

"Yeah" Harry smiled again "Anyways, what I was going to ask you..."

"Yeah don't worry about it Harry. I've spoken to Luna and we've both agreed. Everyone's logic is so messed up. You being mutated wasn't your fault, it was You-Know-Who's fault and Professor Dumbledore was the one who made you stay with Professor Snape. You don't have to worry Harry. Luna and I are with you. We also sent letters to Fred and George and Professor Lupin. They're on your side as well."

Harry let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding. It was more than he could have hoped for. Both Neville and Luna were with him, and then there's Fred and George Weasley and Remus Lupin. He had been so focused on having a friend within the walls of the school that he didn't even consider them. Knowing now though, Harry felt a great weight lift off his shoulders, and he continued with their potion, with a new brightness to his eyes. He looked up and connected his eyes with Severus' who nodded again, and released the wards. Harry then set Neville to grating the spleens while he worked on stirring that days concoction.

* * *

><p>With Potions done with for the day, and a light skip in his step, Harry quickly stopped into the Great Hall, grabbed a sandwich and promptly left. While munching on his sandwich he made his way up to the Room of Requirement. He paced three times in front of the wall thinking to himself <em>I need a safe place to learn more about myself<em>, Harry was not expecting what he found inside.

The room was huge. At least the length and height of the Great Hall, and at least twice as wide. Surely he didn't need THAT much space to work. There were books everywhere about snakes, hybrids, serpents, all on magical AND muggle topics. There were practice dummies stacked in a corner, in another corner were small vials with strange rubber tops on them. There was also muggle exercise equipment. A Bench Press, a Home Gym of some sort, even an electric Tread Mill. Harry had no idea how he was supposed to use that. Everyone knows electronics do not function within the wards of Hogwarts.

There were also paintings and pictures all over the walls, of snakes, hybrids, and mythical serpents, including, but not limited to, a Blind Basilisk, and Naga's and Lamia's. There were was also a large desk in the back of the room. Nearly hidden. And Harry blushed bright scarlet red when he opened the drawers only to find a wide assortment of homosexual muggle and magical porn mags, and sex toys. There was even a pair of feaux reptile skin, covered shackles. Harry quickly slammed the drawers shut and backed away from the desk. What was the room thinking? He needed a place to learn about his new snakelike abilities. He did NOT need to learn about sex...ESPECIALLY sex with other MEN!

Harry quickly got to work, experimenting, and pushing his limits. He used the bench press first. Gradually adding more and more weight, and when he couldn't lift any more, the room magically lifted the bar back into place for him. _Well at least I won't need a spotter_ he thought. Overall Harry had managed to lift a total of 315 lbs. So needless to say he was strong. Though not as strong as many muggle men, even those who aren't body builders can sometimes lift 400lbs, but compared to his body size and shape, not to mention age, being able to lift 315lbs was VERY impressive. He managed to use the treadmill, though he had no idea how the room made it so the thing would function. His overall leg-speed hadn't increased much. He was already naturally a quick runner due to years of 'Harry Hunting' and 'Voldemort Death Attempts' plus his natural seekers build, and being half snake had only improved that a small amount. He could still run faster than most, but any werewolf, vampire, or wizard on a broom would easily be able to catch up with him. Clearly his speed rests within his quick arm movements, which coupled with his new found strength would be good for close-up hand-to-hand combat.

He discovered that the vials with rubber tops were a magical version of what muggle scientists use to extract venom from snakes for testing, when he took a moment to read some of the books the room had provided him. Though it took awhile, and many hissed conversations with the paintings around him, to figure out how to extend his fangs and release the venom hiding within. His fangs when extended reached about halfway between his bottom lip and chin, making them small enough that if he were to bite something/one he wouldn't hurt himself, while still making them quick lengthy. Throughout his self-taught lessons he put small amounts of his venom into several different potions vials. He would give them the Severus later for a measure on potency.

He then sat on a large cushion in front of the main wall of paintings and began asking the snakes and such questions. Anything they could help him with. By the end of his session, Harry was able to appear quite similar to a Naga or Lamia. He was able to transform his body into a human with a snakes tail, and even into a full snake, roughly the same size as Nagini. He learned that when the temperature drops he becomes sluggish, leaving him vulnerable to many curses, hexes, and spells, as well as creatures like Dementors that make the temperature drop just by their mere presence. Not that he wasn't already vulnerable to them because of his nightmarish memories.

By the time Harry was finished he had several vials full of his venom, some books recommended to him by the paintings, and one of the Naga paintings, a dark red Naga named Hoggorminn, and (he blushed bright scarlet as he did so) several of the sex toys, and magical porn mags, into his expandable school bag. Throughout his time working, he'd been unable to get the ideas those toys had sprung forth, from his head, therefore by the time he had to leave, he gave in, and took some with him. His face was beet red all throughout his walk back to his and Severus' quarters.

Severus merely raised an eyebrow as Harry rushed by him with a furious blush on his face. Smirking to himself at how cute Harry looked.

While Harry had been who knows where, Severus'd had time to himself to sit and calmly think over his new...views...on Harry...calmly really wasn't the word to use, since he'd had a few glasses of Firewhiskey and paced around in a total panic when he finally came to the conclusion of why he was thinking this way of Harry.

He was attracted to Harry Potter.

**So since I left you all for so long without an update, I decided to make it up to you by spending a little extra time to make this chapter longer than I usually make them. Enjoy the update Dearys. Things are beginning to move, for both Severus, and Harry.**

**Question: Does anyone know how to get the two little dots (..) above letters like "o"? In the name Hogorminn there is supposed to be those two little dots above the first o, and I do not know how to do that(let alone what it's called) so any help would be appreciated.**

**Hogorminn is Icelandic for Serpent, according to the translator app on my phone heheh :P**


	11. Chapter 11

Harry wasn't sure what to do. He's tried forgetting about them. He's tried, hiding them in a box, hoping that 'out of sight out of mind' would work and it hasn't. What's a poor hormonal teenager to do? He sat upon his bed staring at the box containing the "toys" and magazines he removed from the Room of Requirement, regretting ever having done so. He had absolutely **no** desire to look at the mags, or 'play' with the 'toys'...and yet, he couldn't get them out of his head. The result of being unable to remove such thoughts from his brain being, he spent allot of his time in classes with a painfully hard erection, and no way of dealing with it. What was a poor horny ex-Gryffindor to do?

As he sat pondering his dilemma a small 'pop' echoed throughout his room in Severus' quarters. Looking up, Harry was surprised to see an unnamed(as far as he knew) house elf, holding out an envelope.

"Letter for Mr. Harry Potter."

Confused as to why someone would send a house elf, and not an owl, Harry looked over the tiny creature. Tiny she was indeed, about half the size of Dobby, with large doe eyes, and large ears. She must be a very young house elf, for she lacked many of the wrinkles that most adult house elves have.

Breaking out of his confusion Harry asked "May I ask who it's from?"

The house elf shook her head, "No no, I be told it supposed to be anonymous! No telling who from. Given orders not to tell so Tiny be not telling."

Harry almost face-palmed at the un-inventive name for the small thing. Sighing instead, he took the letter and thanked Tiny before she popped out.

Momentarily forgetting the box of toys currently still on display on his bed, Harry turned the envelope over and carefully opened it. Inside was a small scrap of paper.

_You were warned. _

_We told you that if you didn't move back into Gryffindor tower we'd show you just what your true worth is. This is your last chance bitch! Move back into the tower or else we'll fuck you up so bad you won't be able to leave the hospital wing for weeks!_

_FSTDWBR_

Harry was officially terrified. Scared shitless, frightened beyond all belief, and near passing out. On top of it all there was a slight confusion however. Before, with the first letter, hadn't there only been the initials WBR? Why suddenly add more? Was it to throw him off of who it may be? Or is it more than one person? Looking back over the letter Harry realized it says "we" several times. Meaning whoever was threatening him, was more than one person. They must also be getting more confident to be signing all their initials. Damn Dumbledore! If only he had done something at the first letter! Instead of standing around, being more useless than Minister Fudge has ever been in his entire career!

After calming himself down, Harry hid his 'forbidden box' back under his bed, and left to find Severus. It was Wednesday morning, Harry had free period right now, but Snape should currently be teaching a small group of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff first years. Knocking lightly on the door, Harry waited for Severus to open up, to see who was disturbing his class.

Severus automatically sent a glare out into the hallway when he opened the door, however it quickly fizzled out into nothing when he saw it was Harry. Harry wordlessly stepped back, allowing Severus to enter the corridor, and close the classroom door behind him.

"What is it Potter? I'm in the middle of class." Severus couldn't be caught calling him 'Harry in the corridor, so he simply resorted to speaking in a softer tone, instead of his usual clipped and angry tone of voice.

Harry held out the letter, much calmer this time than when he received the first one. "A house elf just dropped this off in my room while I was...studying...during my free period, sir. I thought you should read it."

Getting the message, Snape took the letter, and sent Harry back to their quarters, before returning to his class. Ignoring all the students he sat at his desk and read the short missive. Anger quickly filled him as he read. Reaching into a bottom drawer of his desk he pulled out the first letter, confirming the same handwriting for both letters. Whoever was sending these threats to Harry was not going to get away unscathed. Once he caught the brats, Dumbledore will HAVE to do something, or risk being removed from his position as headmaster.

Putting both letters in the bottom drawer of his desk and locking and warding the drawer, he continued on with the class. Quickly berating a Hufflepuff for not properly stirring, and thus causing what should be a light silver liquid, to become a smokey gray.

During Lunch period, Severus entered his quarters and sought out Harry. He entered Harry's room, only to find him not there, and a rather large box of adult toys, and porno's on his bed. Stifling a blush(which would have been VERY unbecoming of a man of dignity like Severus) he made his way out of Harry's room and into the living room. After a few moments he heard the bathroom door open, and cursed himself for not thinking of the bathroom. Then again it became rather hard to think at all once he'd realized all the toys and porn was also HOMOSEXUAL in nature, causing his trousers to feel as though they were tailored to small around 'THAT' area.

Calming himself down as best he could, he waited until he heard Harry enter his room, before walking up to the door and knocking politely. He could hear Harry shuffling around obviously trying to hide his box of...objects... before the door was opened showing a young snake-boy with the most endearing blush across his scaled features.

Severus cleared his throat, "I wish to speak with you about those two letters Harry, and just what we're going to do for now."

Nodding his head, blush disappearing, Harry followed Severus into the living room.

Taking a seat next to each other on the couch, Severus lay everything out for Harry.

"As of right now we've pretty much done everything we can regarding your protection. You are to wear that arm band at ALL times, and you are not to go anywhere unaccompanied by myself, Mr. Longbottom, or Miss. Lovegood. Understood?"

Harry nodded his affirmation of what he pretty much already knew. His mind rather far away from the topic at hand, focused more on an article in the porn mags on proper use of toys and penetrative protection. Who knew magazines actually had useful information in them?

"As it stands Harry, I'm signing this permission slip, giving you the rest of the day off from classes. Use it to contact Mr. Longbottom, and Miss. Lovegood, and to study. I do not give these out generously, so don't expect another one anytime soon."

Nodding once more, Harry thanked Severus, and grabbed some parchment to write a letters to Neville, and Luna as well as Remus and the Weasley twins. Fred and George might have some new product to help him defend himself.

* * *

><p>The next morning was met as all the others have been for the past three weeks. Harry gets up, decides to eat breakfast down in their chambers with Severus, then heads to classes if he has them. Today starts off with History of Magic. Boring as hell History of magic. However it is quickly becoming one of Harry's favorite classes. Because everyone else, minus Hermione Granger(whom is still simply ignoring him), prefers to sleep through Binn's lecture instead of paying attention. This gives him some chances for peace in class, and in this case, a chance to receive owls.<p>

Through an open window flew a rather gigantic great gray owl. Unsure of whom the letter was from, and apprehensive of it being yet another threatening letter, he carefully removed it from the great gray's leg. The large bird took off as soon as he was free from his burden, silent as a shadow, he left without even waking the sleeping students, or disturbing Hermione's note-taking.

Apprehensively Harry opened the letter, smiling as he recognized the hand writing as that of one Remus Lupin.

_Harry,_

_I heard of what's happened. You have no need to worry, Mr. Longbottom sent me a letter explaining everything. I'll be honest I was surprised you hadn't contacted me sooner, but I suppose the shock, then stress of it all, must make it hard to concentrate on anything let alone sending a letter to someone. I will be arriving at Hogwarts sometime tomorrow. I'll talk to you then._

_RJ Lupin_

Harry smiled. Trust Remus to rush into a situation, with a logical head, anyways. He'll have to let Severus know that Remus will be visiting so they can stay down in their chambers. Harry had a study period next so he would find Severus and let him know after class. For now Harry penned a quick reply stating that he couldn't wait, sent the owl off on its way, and relaxed for the rest of class. For the first time in a long while, feeling relaxed and happy, outside his and Severus' chambers.

* * *

><p>Everything was set, Harry had spoken to Severus, received permission to bring Remus down to their chambers, and was now headed off to his Charms class feeling light as air, a big grin plastered onto his scale covered face. Even the occasional tripping hexes sent his way in the corridors, couldn't dissuade his good mood.<p>

Until everything went sour.

Harry was minding his own business, listening to Professor Flitwick's lecture, his arms crossed, elbows resting on the desk, and one hand covering the band around his arm. Thinking of Severus, especially after his agreement to allow Remus to spend the day in their chambers, lately has been making him feel...strange...almost giddy, happy, but at the same time, it's the kind of happiness that he wishes to keep all to himself, so does not show outside of the happy sparkle in his eyes. Really, Harry's not quite sure what to think right now.

Harry was brought from his thoughts as he heard a strange sound. It sounded like students attempting to cast a spell, however normally when Flitwick assigns a spell to work on, you hear an unintelligible murmur of voices. Each pitch and volume different, yet blending together to create a loud buzzing throughout the room. This was different. This time it sounded more like a coordinated casting. That is to say, several people casting the same spell, at the same time, in the exact same way.

Harry was suddenly blasted out of his seat. He slammed harshly against the stone floor and skid several feet before a desk stopped his progression by slamming viciously into his head. He groaned and attempted to sit up, barely aware of the small Professor standing above him, barking(as best he can with his squeaky voice) orders to the students to find Professor Snape and have him meet them in the Hospital Wing. He was suddenly and painfully aware, however, of the growing puddle beneath him. Lifting his left hand from where it was resting in said puddle, he blearily noticed the deep crimson color staining his hand.

He was bleeding. And badly at that if the steadily growing puddle was anything to go by. His left leg was throbbing painfully, but he was sure, if the blow to the head hadn't muddled things so much, he would probably be in some rather excruciating pain. As his sight began to blacken at the edges, unconsciousness coming close due to the blood loss, he was dimly aware of being laid down flat on the floor, then being levitated and taken from the classroom. Before the door had even closed behind them, Harry was already lost to blissful unconsciousness, where all he felt was warmth, love, and deep soothing hisses.

**This is long time coming I know. Just haven't been up for writing lately. I'll still keep going. For once I actually have a general outline for a story, so I don't have to sit and wonder where this story goes only to drop it in the end. So no worries there, just haven't been up for writing lately. Though my muse has always gone more toward drawing than writing. lol I'm certainly better at it, than writing that's for sure. **

**Anyways R&R please and thank yous ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Friday morning dawned bright and early, greeting the figure of one Remus John Lupin as he apparated outside the Hogwarts gates. Entering he wasted no time, and began a brisk walk up the path to Hogwarts. Though his pace was quick, the path was long, and Remus felt he needed to get into the school as quickly as possible. He was about to simply burst into a sprint, when he noticed the figure of one Albus Dumbledore walking towards him.

"Ah, Remus, how nice to see you this morning! I was merely heading out for my morning stroll before the students awoke and began their day. You must be here to see Harry, yes yes, he's been taking to his changes quite well, I assure you."

"Thank you Albus, if you don't mind, though it's early I wanted to speak with Severus before Harry woke up anyways, so I'll just be making my way to his quarters, thank you."

"Oh, I'm sorry Remus, of course, you wouldn't know yet, currently Harry resides, not in Severus' rooms, but the hospital wing, after a rather nasty charms accident yesterday. Severus, ever the kind man he is(though he'll never admit to it mind you), has only left Harry's side to brew fresh potions for said hospital wing."

Remus' eyes widened. Couldn't Dumbledore have mentioned that FIRST! Without even a goodbye, Remus bolted up the rest of the path, and ran full pelt, straight to the hospital wing. He HAD to check on his pup.

Bursting into the Hospital Wing Remus was greeted with the oddest sight he'd ever seen. Harry was lying, sound asleep on his bed, he left leg, and head wrapped in bandages, what was odd, was Severus Snape, was not only sitting in the chair next to the bed, no it wasn't even the fact that Severus Snape was asleep in said chair, it was that he was resting his head in his arms on the bed, one of Harry's hands held in his own larger one.

The site could've been considered cute if one were to look at it so, but Remus was merely shocked. To see the stoic, and often outright mean Potions Professor look so... human, was quite the shock to say the least.

Remus jumped as Severus stirred and sat up. He lightly rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced about the hospital wing before his gaze landed on Remus. After sleeping in such a position, Severus was far to tired, and sore, to glare at Remus, and therefore merely stood, and, using the Hospital Wings fireplace, flooed back to his rooms to prepare for the day. Leaving Remus staring after him, as if he'd never seen the man before.

* * *

><p>Harry groaned as he slowly awoke. His head was throbbing painfully. He dare not open his eyes, knowing full well that any and all light streaming in from the windows would just make his headache worse.<p>

"Harry?" a voice asked.

He recognized that voice. It was Remus. Suddenly the whole Charms lesson debacle flooded itself back into the forefront of his memory. Harry gasp and sat up quickly, far to quickly. The throbbing in his head worsened, and he felt he might be sick.

"Here Harry, drink this." Remus handed him a minor pain potion left on the nightstand by Madam Pomphrey.

After swallowing down the bitter potion, Harry felt much better. His headache was gone almost instantly, and his eyes cleared up, allowing him to get a better look at Remus. He didn't look good.

Remus had dark bags under his eyes, his skin was sickly pale, his hair had more gray that before, and his clothes were looking rattier. All in all, compared to him, Harry looked in perfect health and humanity.

Remus gave Harry a knowing look, fully aware that he probably looked like hell. The last few full moons haven't been kind to him. Remus isn't getting any younger, and he has yet to find a suitable mate, without a mate the full moon becomes an angry merciless witch, instead of the kind mother, many wolves view her as. Therefore the longer Remus goes without a mate, the harsher the full moon becomes on his body. If he doesn't find a mate soon, his body will literally be torn into pieces by the wolf within.

This is what he told Harry, minus his inevitably painful torturous death. However instead of a pitying or sorrowful expression, Harry merely looked determined.

"We'll just have to find you a suitable mate then won't we?"

Remus merely stared in shock. Harry's determination caught him completely off guard. Though he supposed it made sense, Harry's been having such a hard time lately, that he probably needs something, anything, else to focus on, and Remus just provided him with it. Remus smiled indulgently, holding no hopes to actually find someone for him, yet glad he could help Harry by providing a distraction to his own life's miserable turns.

Harry happily began prattling on about, getting Remus fixed up. The floo flared, and Severus stepped through. For a moment Severus face loosened into a relieved expression, before it was once again hidden behind an only slightly less fierce scowl.

Harry stopped rambling the moment he noticed Severus, and tentatively smiled in thanks for the care, and perfectly made potions he used.

Quick as a flash though Harry's face morphed into a frown and he asked the biggest question on his mind, "Professor, why didn't the protective band you gave me protect me like it should have?"

Severus sighed and pulled another chair over to Harry's bedside.

"Harry. The band I gave you did exactly what it was supposed to. You were bombarded with such magical force, that if you survived at all under normal circumstances, at the very least both of your legs would have been shattered, along with your pelvis and possibly your spine, leaving you permanently handicapped, again, only if you would have survived. Thanks to the strength of the magic in that protective band, you only suffered a broken femur, and a minor concussion. Thanks to Filius' and myself examining the magical residue left in the room, and Filius' own account of the magical pressure in the classroom at the time of the attack, we have concluded that it was more than one person, casting the same spell at the same time."

Harry stared at his lap for a moment. Up until now, he's only suffered petty pranks, this is the first time that, had he not had the arm band Severus gave him, he could have been murdered by the very people who once claimed to be his friends. Their pure hatred towards him, has finally sunk in, and left him feeling slightly numb, and completely alone. When he looked up however he realized that he was wrong. He wasn't alone, he has his honorary godfather Remus, and his new guardian/friend(and potentially something more)Severus and he cannot forget Luna Neville and the Weasley twins. He smiled sadly at them both.

"At least I have you guys, Luna, Neville, Fred and George."

His words just about broke both older men's hearts, and both vowed, to do whatever they can to protect and give all the love possible, to this young man, who's been abandoned time and again, by so many.

* * *

><p>Saturday Harry is discharged from the Hospital Wing with strict instructions to keep any and all strenuous activity out of his trouble-prone repertoire. Remus decided Harry needed a little enjoyment, but was unwilling to leave him alone surrounded by the cruel students around him, therefore Remus decided to escort Harry around Hogsmeade for a fun and relaxing day out in the sun.<p>

Though the weather was steadily becoming colder and colder, and the months slowly moving from fall into winter, this day was unusually bright and warm, many students out and about without heavy winter cloaks, or any cloaks at all, chatting amiably, and just enjoying the sun. Harry had a happy and calm smile, one that most often in the past weeks, has become less and less of an occurrence. Remus' heart was warmed to see that although Harry has changed so much, his skin a milky white that reflects many different colors, his hair a darker deeper black than before, his eyes brighter green and pupils slit, he was still Harry, kind, brave, trouble-prone, and reckless, but the sweetest ever, Harry. Just Harry.

First stop was Honeydukes for some sweets. Harry seemed to gravitate towards the cockroach clusters, and blood pops, but even he couldn't resist the call of the many different chocolates. He and Remus got into an animated conversation on the different flavors, and their favorite flavors, before finally buying nearly every flavor of chocolate offered, and left still chatting happily, and completely unaware of the strange looks from the other students and random customers. Not once had they ever seen anyone buy THAT much chocolate all at once.

For awhile they both merely wandered around Hogsmeade, Remus regaling Harry with tales of himself, James, Sirius and Pettigrew playing pranks around town, on the unsuspecting townspeople, and their fellow students. Laughing and enjoying the warm sun, Harry felt as though nothing was wrong with the world, and nothing could go wrong.

However that was all ruined when, with shouts of "Monster" and "Freak" a small group of students began throwing chicken eggs, obviously stolen from Hagrid's chickens, several of which hit him in the face. Remus cast a protective shield around himself and Harry, and while several more eggs smashed harmlessly against the shield, he pulled out a handkerchief and cleaned Harry's face of egg and eggshell. Soon enough the students hiding around and behind objects ran out of eggs, and went on their way. Remus took Harry to the one place no students would go to. The Hogs Head.

Walking in, the place was just as grungy and dusty as always, Harry wrinkled his nose and looked around. The only people in the small pub were a small group of wizards silently drinking their firewhiskey, and staring quite openly at Harry, as if he was a small gazelle that just wandered into a cave full of lions. Their stares highly predatory in nature, and made Harry feel VERY uncomfortable.

"Good afternoon Aberforth, may we please have use of your lavatory, Harry here has a mess all over him, and we need to clean him up."

Harry scowled. The way Remus worded it made it sound like Harry had made the mess all over himself and, like a small child, needed someone's help to clean it up. If it weren't for how uncomfortable those wizards made him feel, he would have just stormed off to the lavatory himself, but as it is, he followed Remus, keeping him between himself and those wizards.

After cleaning himself up Harry and Remus left the Hogs Head and began a leisurely walk back to the castle. Stopping at Hagrid's hut for a few minutes to let him know where his missing eggs went, and why. Remus then escorted Harry to the rooms he'd asked Albus to procure for him, he and Harry spent the rest of the afternoon bonding over tea. Harry adamant that he and Remus get Remus all fixed up, and out on a few dates, to hopefully find a potential mate. Who knows, maybe there's even someone in Hogsmeade for him.

As curfew drew ever closer, Harry bid goodnight to Remus, and went back to his and Severus' quarters, sitting down on the couch before the fire, to work on homework for a few before bed, while Severus as usual read a potions journal.

**So it seems that ALLOT of people have figured out who the letter writers are. Not that I made it particularly difficult but still. lol I just wanna say that EVERYONE who reviewed and said who they thought it was, yes indeed you were right. I've still only got a very basic idea on what's going to happen, what I think might happen, and what should happen to keep people's attention. So it might be quite a few chapters before anything really comes to a head in that aspect.**

**Harry and Severus seem to be coming along well ya? At least I hope you think so. I didn't want to make them go to fast into the self discovery, denile, acceptance, etc etc, but I also don't want to go to slow, so let me know if you think it's heading along nicely or should be sped up or slowed down.**

**I have absolutely NO idea whom will be Remus' mate. I've got a few people in mind, but I'm just not sure. So far I'm in the idea of Harry/Remus/Severus, Remus/Hermione(just to bring her back into things since she's pretty much just been thrown into a corner doing nothing in my story so far), or Remus/Draco. So what I'd REALLY like to know the most is whether or not you'd like either of those, or you've got ideas for a better mate for Remus, please please PLEASE let me know, because I'm really not sure of who would be a good mate for Remus, and I'm not really to thrilled on either of my ideas, since this is supposed to be a Harry/Severus fan fiction, I'm not a big fan of Hermione, and I think I may just leave Draco as an evil asshole. So I really really REALLY need readers ideas on this one, since I can't keep the focus solely on Harry at all times. That would get boring after awhile, so I want to develop Remus and his relationships and such.**

**Read and Review, because I need them the most right now :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am sorry to say that I am disabling anonymous reviews for my account. I've always had a bit of a problem with some not-so-nice reviewers, but I always figured, "what the hell it's there problem, and I get allot more nicer, or constructive reviews than they give, so I'll just ignore them and leave it" **

**However after posting that Temporary Chapter last night(for I was only planning on leaving it for a night, just to get it shown that I support making a few changes on this site rules-wise and such)I got some really nasty reviews, all about "I'm ignoring ALL Authors who post this petition" 'yeah so why'd you review then JACKASS!" And how by posting that temp chapter I was "Flipping the bird to the moderators of the site" among other things, MOST of them with some of the WORST grammar I'VE EVER SEEN! Therefore I have finally decided to disable anonymous reviews, after deleting those stupid, and nasty ANONYMOUS reviews. Honestly, If you got something to say to me, say it to me, don't go and hide behind some anonymity, because it's just like talking smack, and hiding behind someone else when the other person gets pissed enough to beat the crap outta you. It's cowardly, and it's really rather stupid. **

**Anyways, now that I've vented out ALL that anger, gotten rid of those reviews, and disabled anonymous reviews, ONTO THE STORY SHALL WE?**

The next day Harry opted to stay at the castle instead of going into Hogsmead again. He didn't feel much like having a repeat of yesterday, and instead took this opportunity to wander around the castle free of most other students. On the occasions that he found himself alone in the hallways, he would even practice using his new found abilities. He ran the length of one corridor in merely a few seconds, then, wanting to test out his reflexes and balance, ran straight at a wall, before propelling himself upwards, when he was high enough, he grabbed onto one of the wooden beams near the ceiling, and lifted himself up.

After hopping around on the support beams near the ceiling for awhile, Harry decided to lay up there for awhile, and just watch the students pass by beneath him. It was kind of nice, relaxing even, to be amongst people, but have them all unaware that he's right above them. If one considers, nearly 20 feet above as "amongst".

After an hour or so Harry began to become bored and slightly restless. Therefore he swung himself down the beam he was lounging on and dropped to the floor. He landed right in front of a group of second years, a mix of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The girls all shrieked in fear when he landed, though he didn't give them much thought as he straightened, fixed his rumpled clothing, and went on his way down the hall. The group of girls stared after him, and at once all looked up at where he'd "fallen" from. All the color drained from their faces as they saw the sheer height of the only thing he could've been on, and one Hufflepuff girl fainted, her friends rushing her off to the Hospital Wing.

Harry wandered aimlessly, feeling rather bored and seriously considering practicing his new abilities some more...maybe out in the forest or something, when someone bumped into him. Looking up, hiss on the tip of his tongue, Harry stopped as he saw just WHO had not so nicely, bumped into him. Draco Malfoy.

"Potter"

"Malfoy"

The stared at each other for some time, before Harry decided he'd had enough of a stare down, and started to continue walking. He was fully aware that, though he'd past by Malfoy, the little snot was following him, and growing closer.

Harry turned and hissed at him "What do you want!" baring his sharp fang-like teeth in a clear threat for Malfoy to back off with the unwanted attention.

Malfoy put his hands up, as if in surrender, "Easy Potter, I just wish to speak with you."

"Then why didn't you say so before?" Harry hissed, not buying Malfoy's BS in the slightest.

"Well duh moron! We were in the middle of one of the main hallways where anyone could have heard us talking! I could get into some serious trouble with the other Slytherins if they found me talking to a Gryffindor. Even one such as you."

Harry's eyes narrowed "Such as me" What does that mean?"

"It can mean a multitude of things depending on how you take it. However my intention gives it two meanings, the first being your obvious changes, making you a snake, even if you're still a lion, if you get my meaning. The second is a little more.. ah.. personal" Malfoy explained, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

Harry just stared expectantly, waiting for Malfoy to explain himself further.

"For Merlin's sake Potter! I'm saying that I personally like your new changes" His blush intensified as Malfoy explained himself.

Harry's eyes widened, and horror filled him. He was completely terrified. Malfoy liked him? LIKED HIM! Harry's brain immediately shut down, and fight or flight kicked in. Flight won out, and Harry turned and ran, not stopping until he reached his bedroom in his and Severus' quarters.

**Short I know, but this is all I had set up in my outline for this chapter, therefore this is all for now so meh :P **

**Lol I do apologize for not updating in a long time again. I've meant to, but I do have good/notsogood news, depending on how you look at it. I'VE GOTS ME A JOB! It means I've got a job after over two years of searching WOOHOO, but it means I've got less time to write and update. Not that I did update frequently in the first place but meh. Lol :P**

**R&R Pwease and Spank you**


	14. Chapter 14

**Again Sorry for the long wait. Been busy busy busy as happens sometimes. I am UBER excited though, this month WAUSAUBICON IS BACK! YEAR 2 WOO! I'm SO excited! It's the only convention I really get to go to, mainly because I do all the planning and inviting friends, whereas for other conventions I don't do that, therefore I don't get invited...I have really crappy friends. Lol But I deal with it, since honestly, it's better than staying home and being alone with the 9 dogs and 6 cats we have...IN THE HOUSE! DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Lol**

**Enjoy the newest chapter loves XD**

Harry had hardly slept at all last night, and it showed starkly on his white face. He had deep dark lines under his eyes, and everyone noticed. Some with smirks, others with concern written on their faces plain as day. He ignored them all and made his way to the potions classroom for his first class of the day, having chosen to skip breakfast. He didn't feel up to the glares from everyone, today.

Being the first to the classroom he knocked on the door, hoping Severus would be in, preparing for class. No such luck; Severus must have chosen breakfast in the Great Hall this morning, leaving Harry to find a comfortable spot of dungeon floor to sit and wait on.

He didn't have to wait long before students started lining up outside the room, several even chose to kick him as they walked past. Harry startled as a pair of feet stood before him, looking up he saw it was Neville. He was standing in front of Harry, shielding him from the other students, while pretending not to notice Harry sitting upon the floor.

Suddenly the door slammed open, making everyone jump, and a command to enter was given. Everyone filed in, and found their usual seating arrangements. As Harry sat next to Neville he whispered "Thanks" receiving a minute nod in answer.

"You will be attempting, and I use the term loosely, to brew a healing salve designed for minor bruises and cuts. Take note that unlike standard potions you are making a SALVE therefore it's consistency should be thicker than standard potions. If by the end of the lesson your potion is the right color, but not consistency, a foot long essay will be required of you about what you missed, how you missed it, and how you would rectify your abysmal mistake.

Anyone who's potions are incorrect in any other way, which should not happen even to Longbottom today considering the ease with which this salve is made, a two foot long essay on what you did incorrectly, what you missed, and how you would rectify it will be required of you. Instructions are on the black board. Begin!"

The class set to work immediately. Neville read the blackboard and went to the potions cupboard to get the ingredients. Working together Harry and Neville worked slowly and carefully on their potion, making sure everything was correct. Harry had to stop Neville from adding the wrong ingredient at the wrong time every once in a while, but aside from that things were going smoothly and their healing salve was coming along nicely. That is until Ron walked by.

As he moved Ron tossed something into Harry and Neville's potion. The potion sizzled and turned a sickening green color, and began to froth and boil over. Parts of the cauldron began to melt and emit a foul odor. Harry grabbed Neville and backed away from the cauldron just as it exploded.

He and anyone near their work table would have been covered in the foul acidic substance, if a shield hadn't appeared around their cauldron as it exploded. The acid merely bubbled and frothed within the shield, unable to escape anywhere. Harry looked around for who placed the shield and found none other than Malfoy with his wand pointed at their cauldron.

"What is going on here!" Severus' voice boomed throughout the room.

"Weasley sabotaged Potter and Longbottom's potion again sir. I cast a shield around the cauldron to prevent yet another classroom disaster as it seems to have become a vicious acid of some sort." Malfoy shrugged

Harry stared wide-eyed. Malfoy had saved them. Was he really that serious about Harry? No. No he couldn't be. It's probably just a one time thing, because he's tired of someone disrupting his brewing. Or something like that...yeah that's gotta be it...it's not because of his confession or anything...nope...certainly not.

Snape stalked over to Ron, glare set full force on the pale and shaking Weasley. "What did you put into Potter and Longbottoms cauldron Weasley?"

Ron's face flushed red, anger practically radiating from him. "A turkey gizzard sir" he ground out.

"Even I am astounded you could have been moronic enough to attempt such a thing. Adding a turkey gizzard into the potion, turned what was supposed to be a minor healing salve, into a highly corrosive and highly flammable acid. You could have killed someone Weasley! Detention every night with me for the next two months!" Ron groaned and glared at Harry as though it was all his fault Ron was being punished.

"As for you Mr. Malfoy, 20 points to Slytherin."

A loud ringing sounded throughout the school signaling the end of the class. Severus vanished the ruined potion and cauldron.

"Everyone put your potions on stasis. You will continue your next class, since you weren't able to finish today thanks to Mr. Weasley. I want a foot long essay on the consequences, good and bad, of healing potions by the end of the class tomorrow. Longbottom, Potter you are both excused from the essay and will instead start your salve over again next potions class."

The class groaned and glared at Ron as they filed out of the classroom. Ron didn't even seem to notice, to busy glaring daggers at Harry as though everything wrong with the world was Harry's fault.

"Potter, stay behind please."

Harry stopped halfway to the door and walked back up to Severus' desk. Once everyone was out of the classroom Severus placed locking and silencing charms on the classroom. He then asked, "Are you alright Harry?"

"Yes sir. Thanks to Malfoy none of the potion hit me or Neville." Harry answered. Still blown away by Malfoy's actions.

Not convinced Severus carefully checked Harry over, using a multitude of diagnostic spells. Harry was rendered speechless by Severus caring. What was going on lately? First Malfoy then Severus? Though...Severus caring for him doesn't turn his stomach like Malfoy caring for him does. Interesting...NO! Not interesting...scary...yeah that's it...scary...

**Been SOOOOO long. Sorry about that...I'll be honest...I actually forgot about this fic for awhile...Lol so here's the update.**


	15. Chapter 15

As the school year moves on, September ends, October begins, the leaves begin to change their colors. Sumac turns a deep red, bordering on purple, Oak turns a bright happy yellow, among other trees changing orange, and even a deep maroon. The beauty was not lost on one Harry Potter, whom has spent much of his time gazing at the scenery out windows, instead of socializing.

Due to the change of seasons, and therefore the change in temperature Harry has been having a harder time in classes. His snake-half is demanding he prepare for a deep hibernation to get through the freezing winter to come. Thus he is often caught falling asleep in classes, the result being a boatload of detentions. However, his all famous luck seems to have saved him in this instance, and all his detentions are served with Severus, whom has been aiding him in searching for a way to prevent the sleepiness. So far all they've come up with are constant warming-charms placed on his clothes, which only goes so far, and must be constantly refreshed. However so far it's the best solution. Severus even managed to modify the charm to constantly adjust according to a rooms temperature to keep Harry's body temp at an even level, aiding in preventing the instinctive need for hibernation.

Thursday night, just after yet another piano lesson in which they have advanced to simple songs, with a limited note range, Harry and Severus sat together in front of the fire, each with a cup of steaming Rooibos tea.

"Mm, Severus?" Harry asked after taking a sip of his tea.

"Yes Harry?"

"What did you say this tea was again?" Harry tilted his head, curiosity shining in his bright green eyes with slitted pupils.

"It is called Rooibos tea Harry, a blend that warms and aids in relaxation. A perfect drink to enjoy before bed on a cold night"

"It really is good. Thank you sir." Harry smiled, making a small, strange, yet warm little bubble to form in Severus gut. Something that slightly alarmed Severus, but not enough to raise any sort of alarm with Harry.

After finishing their tea Severus pulled out two magazines, handing "Quidditch Monthly" to Harry, and opening "Potions Weekly" to the "Potions modifications" articles. The unlikely pair, perfectly comfortable sitting next to each other in front of the fire on the couch, relaxed into their respective interests for the next hour or so.

A slight weight against his side has Severus setting his potions magazine aside and looking down upon a sleeping Harry, his Quidditch magazine dangling from his fingers, threatening to fall to the floor. Severus carefully removed the magazine and placed it with his potions magazine on the coffee table in front of them. Carefully adjusting Harry into his arms, Severus stood and carried the worn out teen to his room.

After tucking the sleeping sixteen year old into bed, Severus lowered the lights, leaving a single candle made of everlasting wax, and lit with a cool-to-the-touch flame producing lighter. So if the candle is ever knocked over, nothing will catch fire, and no one will be harmed.

As he readied himself for bed with his nightly rituals, Severus pondered on what he's been feeling lately. It seems that whenever Harry does anything remotely cute, adorable, or endearing, a small warm fuzzy feeling would appear in his stomach and spread to his chest, more specifically his heart. The feeling warmed and worried him, making Severus unsure if he even wants to find out what these feelings mean, let alone what they could lead to in the future.

As he climbed into bed, Severus pondered the turn his feelings seemed to have taken for the teenager in his care. He was slightly afraid of what he would discover if he delved much further into the emotions stirring in his long-time frozen heart, therefore Severus turned out his lights, and, implementing his Occlumency skills to still his mind, was asleep before long.

**Sorry this has been so long. ALLOT has been going on, not all of it good, but the good things are WAY AWESOME AND GREAT! So it sort of balances itself out. Anyways I'm also working on a few ideas for other fictions to get started on top of this one, a Bleach fic, and an Ao no Exorcist(Blue Exorcist to most people, but I prefer referring to it by it's Japanese name)fic. **

**I'm also hoping that working on these other fics and the reviews recieved therein will help motivate me to update more often. :) See you later :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright so yet another update. This one a little more timely than others...mainly because I'm at a cafe and will be here for another four hours. I'm having a little bonding day with my older sister at noon for a sweatshirt sale (WOO. Can never have enough sweatshirts, plus I'll be looking for some for my little sister, Ma, and Bear((feel free to ask who/what the heck Bear is if you feel confused. Everyone always seems so afraid to ask :P))**

**Alright so that's enough of "The Boring Life of a Crappy Author" Just thought I'd throw out there that I've FINALLY changed the Snakelike story cover. It's old so it's not that great(meaning in my mind Harry looks a little funny in the pic) and I've been thinking about redoing it, but I just HAD to change the cover from the anthro dragon I had it as.**

**Now that I've sufficiently bored the snot out of you, ONTO THE STORY!**

When Harry awoke Friday morning, he lay, staring at the canopy of his four poster bed, wondering just how he got there. Last thing he remembered was reading his Quidditch magazine on the couch next to Severus. Sitting up, Harry realized he must've fallen asleep and Severus carried him to bed. He blushed just picturing the likely scenario that had occurred. Severus had picked him up and carried him to bed...Harry shook his head, '_No no, he probably just levitated me. I highly doubt that the Grumpy Greasy Dungeon Bat would have happily carried his unwanted house guest to bed.'_ He knew he was being ridiculous. His relationship with Severus had improved greatly since moving in. What he thought would wind up as a constant war between himself and the dark man, had in truth changed into a (hidden) friendship, with something else smouldering beneath the surface. Something Harry didn't really want to examine at the moment...or ever.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Harry rose from bed and prepared himself for the day ahead. He checked the armband, making sure it was still snugly in place on his arm. Even though Severus had told him never to remove it, that point had never really been driven home until the accident in his charms class. Harry was still unsure of that, he wasn't sure whether to believe that it was indeed an accident or if it was an intentional collaboration between his peers. However, Harry being Harry, he hoped it was indeed just an accident.

Placing the warming charms on his robes, and even his shoes and socks, Harry left his rooms and made his way to the main rooms of their quarters, intent on finding Severus and thanking him. After all, Severus could have just left Harry on the couch.

Harry was surprised to find Snape nowhere in the main rooms. Not the kitchen, not the living room, nowhere. Assuming he was still in his bedroom, Harry headed off down the narrow hall, hoping nothing was wrong. After all, it was Friday, a school day, and Severus never slept in, let alone on a school day, enjoying his quiet mornings before he has to deal with the "insufferable dunderheads" for the rest of the day. Stopping outside Severus' bedroom door, Harry hesitated to knock. He didn't want to anger Severus, but at the same time he was worried for the mans health.

Gathering his famous Gryffindor courage Harry raised his hand. Just as his knuckles were about to make contact with the door Harry heard Severus' voice. It sounded as though the man was still asleep, and talking in his sleep at that.

"Mmm...A...ry" Harry leaned closer to the door to hear better, unsure if Snape was dreaming or having a nightmare, "Harry...mmm...Just like that...yeah..."

Harry recoiled from the door, hitting the wall behind him, a furious blush, rivaling that of a Weasley's bright red hair, covering his face, ear to ear. Severus was dreaming alright. He was having a wet dream, featuring Harry apparently. Harry was shocked to say the least. However what shocked him the most, was the strangely pleased feeling in his gut, as well as a slight throbbing in his loins. Not willing to be caught listening at the door, especially with a partial hard-on Harry bolted back to his own room.

* * *

><p><em>He groaned as a tight heat enveloped around him. Glancing down, all he could see was midnight dark hair, and bright grass green eyes staring at him from beneath those dark bangs. A slight slurping sound invaded his ears, and he threw his head back groaning.<em>

_"Mmmm, Haah. Harry" A pleased humming resonated from the back of the little minxes throat, sending vibrations traveling up his body, setting him aflame with desire._

_He felt the green eyed wonder release him, only to take each of his heavy sacs in his mouth and lavish them with attention, while lightly stroking his throbbing desire. He moved back to the tip and lightly sucked on the head. Severus groaned, reaching a hand up and stroking the teens jet black hair. _

_"Harry...mmm...Just like that...yeah" He groaned, feeling a familiar tightening sensation._

_"Harry...Ha-ha-_Harry!" Severus sat up suddenly, and groaned as his groin throbbed, feeling a wetness there he hasn't felt since he was a student here at Hogwarts.

Breathing deeply and carefully, Severus' sat upon his large bed, shocked at himself, and the dream, that had felt so real. Severus' sharp ears then picked up the sound of feet traveling quickly down the hall, and heard the sound of a door slamming shut. His eyes widened, a calloused hand covering his mouth in mortification as realization slammed into his gut. Harry had heard him. SHIT!

After sitting in place for a moment, wallowing in his mortification, a question arose in Severus mind. What was Harry doing outside his door in the first place? Casting a tempus Severus received his answer. He'd forgotten to set his alarm spell last night, and had slept in an extra two hours! Harry had probably come to his door to check on him, worrying over the fact that Severus wasn't up before himself. Instead of checking, he'd heard Severus having an erotic dream, featuring himself. Severus knew he must've been talking in his sleep. He's been known to do so on occasion when he dreams, hence why he's always so careful to apply his Occlumency skills before bed, to insure he has no dreams, and therefore doesn't talk in his sleep. It seems his impressive skills failed him this time, and may very well have ruined the delicate relationship he currently had with the sixteen year old. All over what was probably the best dream Severus had ever had.

Severus forced himself out of bed, and prepared for the day, knowing full well he's going to have to have a talk with Harry eventually about what he heard. Though he was hoping that maybe, just maybe Harry hadn't heard anything, he knew deep down, Harry had probably heard everything, and his only saving grace was that Harry hadn't SEEN anything. Moving on Severus decided to let it alone for now, just allow the day to go on, and, he decided, wait to speak to Harry until after classes were over with for the day, and they had more time to talk properly.

For now he exited his room, and watched as a blushing Harry, with his head down, speed walked passed him, and out the door, probably headed to the Great Hall for breakfast, for the first time in awhile. Severus sighed, the day was going to be much more difficult than he thought, especially if Harry kept acting like that. With that adorable blush spread across those glimmering scales, making the blush stand out starkly against such a pale complexion. With a groan Severus retreated back to his rooms, and through them, to his private bathroom, to compose himself. Yes; the day was going to be very difficult indeed.

**Yay only two more hours to go now! I think I'll spend the rest of the time working on my other fics that I plan on posting. If I'm lucky I'll finish enough of them to post at least one of the new stories :D**

**Read and review please, they motivate me, and I love getting reviews reminding me to correct things I've forgotten in older chapters(I got a review reminding me, I still haven't corrected my mix up on Hermione's middle name in chapter 2 :P )I love more so reviews telling me to post more. I also hope that as the story is getting along, my writing style has improved. :D Let me know what you think :P**


	17. Chapter 17

**Another update. Hooray! :P**

Harry has been avoiding Severus like the plague ever since that morning. Every time Severus would attempt to catch Harry's attention, or get him alone, even when Severus told him to stay back in class, Harry ran. He knew it was cowardly, but he just couldn't face Severus, and especially not his own body's reaction to merely thinking about what had occurred that morning. Harry was positive he was pissing Severus off to no end, but he just couldn't bear the conversation that he knew he was going to have to have with Severus. So instead he ran and put off the inevitable for as long as physically possible.

After classes are out for the weekend, Harry immediately runs and locks himself in his room in their shared quarters, knowing Severus had grading and Detentions to take care of before even returning, and again attempting to get Harry to talk. Harry landed face first on his bed after stripping off his robes, shoes, and loosening his tie, leaving himself in only the uniform shirt, trousers, and socks. Harry blushed for what must have been the millionth time that day, as his thoughts revolved around what he'd heard, and his imagination provided images of what Severus may have been dreaming about.

He groaned as he felt a familiar tightening in his pants. Shifting to relieve some of the pressure, Harry's eyes fell on a certain box, sticking out from beneath his bed. Checking his door to make sure it was locked, Harry pulled the box onto his bed and sifted through the items within.

Finding what he was looking for Harry pulled out a small sized vibrator, it was a simple red color, and rather long. According to one of the magazines, this was perfect for beginners and virgins who weren't used to being stretched by full sized toys and cocks. Standing, Harry stripped himself, and lay back against his pillows, with one of the magazines, and the vibrator in hand.

He pinched his nipples, and groaned, his cock standing at attention, and begging to be stroked and played with. Harry tried fantasizing with the magazine, but everything he looked at just turned into Severus, so he abandoned the magazine, in favor of the vibrator and his imagination. With thoughts of Severus in his mind, and a vibrator pressing against his prostate Harry lost himself in his imagination.

_Severus pinned Harry against his comfy desk chair in his office, the leather soft against his superheated scales. He licked his way down Harry's neck, to his nipples, and took them into his mouth laving them with attention, and lightly biting the raised nubs. Harry moaned as Severus lightly stroked his hard on, before flipping him around._

_Harry braced his arms on the back of the chair, his knees resting on the padded arms. He arched his back as Severus licked a molten trail down his back to his backside. Stroking Harry he licked all around his quivering hole, as Harry begged him to do more._

_Harry howled as Severus tongue invaded his body digging as deeply as he was able to make it, and wiggling around. Harry moaned and groaned as the pressure in his body built. He came harder than ever before when Severus reached forward and began roughly stroking his aching need._

_"Se-se-se__**-**_Severus!" Harry yelled as he came, spurts of white covering his already white chest. He gasped and panted, as he pulled the vibrator from his body. That fantasy had felt so real he could have almost sworn Severus was right there.

After finishing his grading, and being luck enough to have no detentions for the night, Severus entered their shared quarters, fully intent on making Harry face him, and not allowing him to continue running away and avoiding him. Severus was just about to knock on the 16 year old's door when he heard the teens orgasm, Severus name on his tongue.

Severus chose to leave Harry for the moment, a smirk on his face now that he knew Harry returned his feelings. That and he wasn't about to confront the teen about anything while he had a raging erection. Thus, Severus locked himself in his room, with a multitude of Silencing charms, opened his pants, gripped his hard and leaking shaft, and brought himself to orgasm, thoughts of what he wishes to do to, and with, Harry running rampant throughout his mind.

**So things are heating up neh? Sorry if the little fantasy wasn't that great. It's hard to write something erotic while crying while arguing with your boyfriend. **

**Read and review loves~ 3 ~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay so, and Update! Yay! Been busy last few weeks, some good, some bad, but the most recent AWESOME! So I told myself I would work on updating my two works-in-progress, so that is what I am doing now :D**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

The weekend, for lack of a more intelligent word, sucked, for Severus. Harry was doing a remarkable job of avoiding his presence at nearly all times. Not once over the weekend had Severus managed to corner him, so they could talk about the other morning, and the awkwardness therein. Therefore Severus, more determined than ever, has decided to force Harry to talk; even if he had to give him detention, they **would** talk. It was time for desperate measures.

Harry on the other hand, could have danced a jig. He had been very successful in avoiding Severus. His success came as a surprise to him, but he was nevertheless happy. He did **not** want to talk about the other morning, and he knew the moment he was left alone with Severus, he would force Harry to sit down, and talk. Therefore Harry decided he's just going to keep avoiding Severus, at least until he can completely forget that morning, and all the thoughts and emotions evoked by the mere memory. Harry stopped where he was pacing in the empty hallways, as his mind brought up images of himself; himself and Severus. Together. Naked.

Blushing furiously, Harry ran straight to the nearest bathroom, to "relieve" himself. _Dammit all!_

* * *

><p>Harry kept his head down as he entered his and Severus' shared quarters. He didn't notice the dark eyed man staring at him as he quickly made his way through their quarters, toward his bedroom. He stared suspiciously at his closed door. He never left his door closed when he wasn't in there. Eyes narrowed, Harry tried turning the doorknob, only for it to refuse to turn. He pulled, yanked, and rattled the doorknob but it wouldn't budge. Mind going a mile a minute, Harry ran for the door out of their quarters, only to find that door locked as well. Beginning to feel slightly trapped, Harry began to hyperventilate.<p>

"Harry" said boy jumped out of his stupor, took a gasping breath, and turned towards the voice, "Come, sit down. We need to talk."

Many scenarios played themselves out throughout Harry's brain as he walked, seemingly in slow motion, towards Severus perched on the couch. Scenarios from Snape kicking him out, to Snape feeding him to a hoard of Blast Ended Skrewts, to Snape forcing himself on Harry. That last thought caused a cute blush to stain his face, as Harry thought the last thing his brain came up with, wasn't in fact, all that bad. Severus saw the blush spread itself across Harry's face, and had a hard time keeping himself in check; forcing himself to keep from drawing that teen into a heated embrace. This was going to be hard... pun not intended.

After Harry, sat down, perched on the edge of the couch, Severus asked, "Harry," said boy twitched, "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I-uh-um-I-I-I" Harry stuttered, unable to get any words to form on his lips.

Becoming quite frustrated with Harry's blatant avoidance, Severus decided to take a leap, hopefully shock Harry into giving him a straight and honest answer.

"Harry" said boy twitched, and closed his mouth, blush still staining his face, "Are you attracted to myself, Harry?"

Harry's eyes widened in shock, mouth dropped wide open. He began to hyperventilate once again. Severus sighed in exasperation, rubbing his head to fend off an oncoming headache.

-sigh-"I heard you Harry. That morning. After I awoke I heard you leave for your room. Afterwards I went to your door, and I heard you in your room. I heard you call out my name. So I shall ask again; Harry, are you attracted to me?"

Harry felt ashamed. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help the way he feels. Harry then realized, he owed Severus at least an explanation. It wasn't fair to Severus to continue acting this way, Severus deserved an explanation.

"It's been slowly building for awhile now. I've been, uh, noticing you more. I guess the best way to describe it is that, yes, Severus, for awhile now, I have been attracted to you. It, um, it started after my first trip to the Room of Requirement... I, uh, I asked the room to help me learn more about myself. I meant, about my new, uh, traits. But the room also included, my...sexuality. I have what the room gave me, under my bed in my bedroom." by this point, Harry's face was red as a tomato. His eyes lowered, and body tensed.

In order to relieve some of the tension Severus concurred, "Yes, that accursed room tends to do that. It gives you what you ask for, and sometimes it's not always what was in your conscious thoughts at that moment. Even if you weren't aware of it, you may have been vehemently denying yourself, until the room intervened at least."

Harry sighed and continued "I was only REALLY attracted to you, after I heard you in your room. It was then that I realized that I've been slowly growing more and more attracted to you as time went on."

They continued to talk it out for sometime after. Harry did most of the talking, while Severus merely listened, throwing in a few words here and there. As they went, Harry became more and more confident in himself and his feelings.

Before they parted, Harry looked Severus in the eyes and asked "Severus, could we, um, try something?"

Severus merely nodded, unable to make his voice work, his thoughts flying a mile a minute.

Harry pressed a hand to Severus chest, leant up, and pressed their lips together.

**HAHA! NANNER! I am that mean :P**

**Read and Review lovely darlings!**


	19. Chapter 19

**LEMON!**

* * *

><p>It felt as though fireworks were going off within Harry's brain, sending burning hot fire, throughout his body. Severus lips were on his, massaging gently, and setting off those fireworks that, now, send liquid fire racing through his veins, and straight to his loins. He reached up, hands running over the rough fabric of Severus' robes, gripped his collar, and pulled Severus closer. Severus braced one hand on Harry's hip, the other gently rubbing the back of his neck. He knew he should stop, he was old enough to be Harry's father, HAD been in love with Harry's very own mother at one point in time, and Harry was his student! However he just felt so perfect in his arms, lips so wonderful on his own, and Harry just tasted SO GOOD! He pulled Harry closer to him, and veritably devoured the teens lips, tongue gently prying its way into Harry's mouth, to dance a Tango that had never before felt so satisfying to the older man. It was then and there that Harry knew; knew for sure that this was where he was meant to be. Here with this man, in this place, his arms. Harry knew then, he would do anything for this man, anything at all.<p>

Harry groaned as Severus tongue massaged his own, arm wrapped around the older's neck, attempting to do the impossible, and draw Severus' and his bodies closer. Severus carefully began to step backwards, leading Harry through their shared rooms, and into Severus sleeping chambers. As they moved, their groins occasionally brushed, causing the two to groan, and attempt to move faster, all without disconnecting their lips. Finally Severus felt his foot connect with the closed door to his sleeping chambers, and carefully maneuvered the door open. Harry simply couldn't wait anymore, and shoved Severus onto his bed, climbing on top of him. He began to desperately pull at Severus outer robes and the shirt beneath. Severus, taking pity on the poor boy, used his wand to quickly remove both his and Harry's clothing.

When their naked skin connected, it was almost enough to bring them both to completion. For Harry, the warmth of Severus skin, especially the heat emanating from his nether regions, felt as though someone had set a beautifully burning hot flame beneath him, making him positively leak with arousal. For Severus, the feel of Harry's scales upon his skin, was purely electrifying. It was as though, with every move of his body, his scales sent shocks of static throughout his body, taking root in his brain and groin. Still though, Severus couldn't help but admire the sight before him. Harry positively glowed in the dim light of his sleeping chambers. His pearl white scales, shining the colors of the rainbow, while still remaining obviously white. It looked as though Severus had a being made of pure light, writhing upon his body, and willing, oh so willing, to bring him pure pleasure.

Severus was brought out of his musings with a groan, as Harry ground ferociously against him. If Severus listened closely, he could hear a quiet hissing coming from the young man. With a start, and a groan of pure lust, he realized Harry was begging, in Parseltongue. He couldn't be sure of **what** is was Harry was saying, but judging by his ferocious grinding, and the near desperate tone, Severus could take from context that Harry **must** be begging. The thought of which only made Severus so hard he was unable to hold himself back. He flipped Harry over, onto the mattress, and slowly crawled up the young mans body. Leaving fire in the wake of his kisses, and making the hissing coming from Harry's mouth sound all the more desperate.

Harry couldn't take much more. He was about to explode! If he didn't have Severus inside him now, he was either going to cum all over the freaking place, or he was going to throw Severus back to the bed, ride him, and **then** cum all over the freaking place. He was desperate, and judging by the mischievous look in Severus eye, he knew how Harry was feeling. Harry's eyes widened and a hiss of pure pleasure escaped him as he felt something slick work its way up into his body. **GAWD** Severus had such **long** fingers! He nearly screamed as Severus slowly added a second finger, and quite obviously avoided Harry's prostate.

On the outside, Severus was calm, and collected as he stretched Harry, and readied him for his much larger penis. Severus knew he was longer than most other men. He may have been just above average in terms of thickness, but he's definitely above average in terms of length. And deep penetration is what he's all about. However calm he may seem, on the inside, Severus was anything but. It took all of his self-control to keep from plunging deeply into the nubile body below him, squeezing his fingers, and slowly driving him insane.

By the time Severus deemed Harry prepared enough, Harry's penis was rosy in color, and leaking quite a bit. Severus himself wasn't much better. He was nearly purple in color, precome running in streams down the shaft and dripping onto the blankets. Severus carefully positioned Harry, so that he wouldn't hurt him, and slowly inched forward. Harry hissed as Severus cock slowly and surely penetrated the tight ring of muscle, and plunged deep within his body. He felt so hot, he just wanted Severus to screw him into the bed, and never to stop. Severus eyes rolled back into his head as that velvety tightness enveloped him. Harry was just so hot and tight, Severus couldn't see anything, couldn't hear anything. All that existed in his world was Harry, and that hot tightness gripping him; sucking him in.

By the time Severus was fully seated Harry was, once again, speaking English. Even then, though, Severus could only make out, "Please, oh PLEASE! Severus deeper, I need you! Please, Severus Severus Severus!" chanted over and over. Severus felt a massive throb work its way through his cock, and judging by his groan and efforts in pushing Severus deeper, Harry felt it as well.

Severus couldn't wait anymore, and struck. He pulled out until he was just barely within, and thrust forward, pushing Harry up the bed, and causing a cry of pleasure to ring itself from Harry's throat.

"_**SEVERUS!**_" Harry cried. He could feel every inch of Severus thrusting inside him. No amount of specially designed pleasure toy could compare to the feeling of Severus long thick penis thrusting in and out of his body. No toy could simulate the feeling of Severus hot body above him, strong arms holding him in place to keep his head from hitting the headboard, and all in all creating a complete and total sensory overload for Harry.

"Aaah... haah.. Harry... Oh Harry... so tight... nnnggghh... can't wait... have to cum..."

"S-Severus! Oh Merlin **PLEASE**! Cum! Cum i-inside me! Fill me with your semen! Please! I need it! I need you!"

Severus began thrusting wildly, erratically. Harry had moved his own arms above his head, and onto the headboard, keeping him from hitting it, and allowing him to thrust back against Severus, making his thrusts, deeper and harder, and oh so much more amazing. Severus himself, placed his hands upon the wall above the headboard and put all his power into the thrusts. Harry was just sooo tight... he felt his completion rapidly approaching.

He grunted repeatedly before finally, feeling himself throb almost painfully, yelling "**HARRY!**" And releasing his load within his body.

Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his back arched. He reached a single arm down and stroked himself in time with the last of Severus thrusts, and the deep, powerful throbbing he could feel coming from Severus penis as he released load after load of semen within him. Harry came with a long drawn out groan of "**Ssssevvvverussssss!" **his semen coating his chest, stomach, and even a small part of Severus chin.

Harry panted, and groaned, his own penis throbbing in time with the throbbing inside him. Severus was panting rapidly, the occasional thrust still making its way through as he slowly came down from his post orgasm high. He looked below him at a very satisfied, and _purring_ Harry. That last part came as a shock to him. Harry was purring; like a fluffy kitten, and very much **un**like the snake the young man had become. Severus couldn't be bothered to pull out of Harry, and merely adjusted the two of them, to a more comfortable position, pulled the covers over the two of them, and quickly fell asleep, as did Harry. Satisfied, and thoroughly worn out, the two men met each other in dreams, where they continued to give and take pleasure in each other, while their bodies rested from the very real sex they'd just had.

**Took awhile I know. It's very hard for me to write smut. But I do try. I try to make it hot, and VERY enjoyable for my fellow total pervs out there. Hope you enjoyed it, because we get back to the plot next time! :D**


End file.
